Nobody But You
by SilentDreams656
Summary: Lady Hinata is finally betrothed to the man she has always loved and dreamed of and there's a huge party to celebrate! However, she catches him sharing a passionate kiss with another woman. Unable to face the truth, she runs away but is she safe?
1. Happy Birthday, Princess Hinata!

Hiya ^o^ This is my first Naruto fanfiction and I'm excited about this. However, I don't read the manga and as for the anime, I'm only on episode 90 so things will be OOC for sure . I apologize in advance! I absolutely love Hinata with the Akatsuki so I wanted to try making one of my own story with her paired up with one of the Akatsuki. For those who were reading my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, I'm currently re-writting everything and changing quite a lot of things. I'm not sure when that will be up again though... Sorry! . Anyways....

Summary: Lady Hinata is finally betrothed to the man she has always loved and dreamed of and there's a huge party to celebrate! However, she catches him sharing a passionate kiss with another woman. Unable to face the truth, the princess runs away but is she safe when there are rumors going around that the infamous group Akatsuki are back in town?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any characters from Naruto.

* * *

_**Nobody But You**_

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday, Princess Hinata!  
**

Eighteen year-old Hinata Hyuga sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window, watching the sunset. Today was her birthday yet there was no celebration of any sort. Not even the servants said anything because it was not in their place to speak without permission. Ever since she could remember, the princess of Konoha had always been locked up in her father's castle and could only admire the world from her bedroom window. It was like she was in her own separate world, she didn't even know what was going on in the village beneath her or what kind of people her family were ruling over! However, every once in awhile her father would throw a ball and Hinata was allowed to socialize with others of the same class as her. And during one of those balls, she met _him_. Prince Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata let out another sigh, her soft lilac eyes were now roaming over the snow-covered village. It was a warm summer night when they met. She was out in the garden for some fresh air and he had fallen out of a tree right in front of her. It was love at first site for her and her feelings for him grew whenever he flashed her a friendly smile or said "Hello" to her. However, she would always feel uneasy whenever her father made a disapproving comment about the blond prince.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"C-Come in!" Hinata squeaked, walking away from the window. The door opened and her cousin, Neji, walked in. He was frowning. "Lady Hinata, you're in your night gown already?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Y-yes… Y-You should kn-know that F-Father doesn't want m-me out o-once the s-sun sets…" Hiashi Hyuga was a strict man who showed very little emotion and made sure that all laws were followed. Not even his own clan members were exempted from the laws… Maybe except for Neji Hyuga, who was the only one who Hiashi favored but Neji wasn't a fool to take advantage of that. All the clan members could see that Neji had great potential and was possibly the one next in line of the throne instead of Hiashi's own daughter.

Neji walked over to her closet and pulled out a decent yet pretty white gown. "Get changed, quickly. Your father wishes for your presence downstairs immediately," he said sternly, handing her the dress. Hinata looked at her cousin, tilting her head to the side. "I-I'm n-not in trouble… am I?"

"Trouble? No. You better hurry though or Uncle will change his mind about your… birthday present."

Hinata stared at her cousin who was wearing a mischievous smirk on his face. She wasn't sure what to think of this and it slightly frightened her. Her father had never really celebrated her birthday or given a present that made her cousin smirk. Once Neji was out of her room, Hinata quickly pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped on inside the white gown. She then put on some matching heels and brushed her long hair quickly before walking out of her room where Neji and her personal guards Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka were waiting for her.

In a few minutes, the group reached the throne room but only Neji and Hinata entered while Shino and Kiba were out to stand guard. Hinata held her breath and felt her face heat up. Ahead of her was her father, who was talking to King Minato and _him._ She gently bit her lower lip, wondering what in the world was going on. Why was her dreamy Prince Naruto here? Neji gently nudged her and Hinata finally gasped out for air before they reached the group.

"Ah, thank you for escorting Hinata here, Neji," Hiashi said with an acknowledged nod. Neji politely bowed down to his Uncle and their guests before stepping back, fading away into the background. Hiashi then turned a stern eye to his daughter, causing her to flinch. Hinata quickly turned to Minato and Naruto, giving them a sloppy curtsy. _Ah, stupid! You're a failure princess!_ she thought as she stood up straight and gave Naruto a quick glance. He wasn't looking at her and wasn't his cheerful usual self. In fact, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Hinata lowered her eyes, now staring at the floor. Was he displeased with her curtsy? _I wouldn't blame him…_ However, she prayed to the heavens that he wouldn't hate her just for that. "Princess Hinata has certainly blossomed into a beautiful young lady, hasn't she, Naruto?" King Minato asked as he gave a charming smile to the princess. Hinata blushed and squeaked out a 'thank you'. However, she felt uneasy when Naruto didn't say anything until his father elbowed him. "Huh? O-Oh. Y-Yes…" he managed to stammer out.

"Hinata, King Minato and I have arranged a marriage between you and Prince Naruto. You two will be wed in a few weeks."

"Yes! Naruto has told me that he is quite fond of you and this will be an opportunity to bring both our clans closer."

Hinata gave the blond king a shy smile, her heart pounding against her chest. _H-He's fond of m-me? I-I can't b-believe it!_ The Hyuga princess wanted to scream for joy and thank the heavens that her dreams of becoming Prince Naruto's bride were finally coming true. _S-So this is wh-why N-Neji-kun w-was sm-smirking like that!_ She turned to Naruto and put on her best smile. "I-It is an honor, t-to become y-your bride, Prince N-Naruto," she said sweetly. Naruto turned to her and smiled back, giving relief to Hinata's heart. So he wasn't upset with her unlady-like curtsy!

"Neji. Please escort Hinata back to her room… Namikaze-san, Prince Naruto, please follow me. I will escort you two to your rooms." Hiashi then quickly left with the two blond men, leaving his daughter and nephew in the throne room.

Neji stepped forward, behind Hinata and wore a smirk on his face. "So… how does it feel to be engaged to _Prince Naruto_?" he teased, knowing that his cousin was practically obsessed with the blond prince although he had no idea _why. _That blond prince was troublesome and a nuisance. "Lady Hinata…? Lady Hinata!" Neji held out his arms and caught the fainted princess just in time. He looked down at her and bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from laughing his head off. "Hehehe…. Happy birthday, Lady Hinata."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm not sure when the Akatsuki will show up though... x] Tee hee hee.


	2. 1 PinkHaired Maid and 2 Terrible Liars

Here is the second chapter of **Nobody But You**! Tee hee, thanks to all of you who are reading my story and thank you Fantasy . Delight-x-, YingYang890, and Rimas for your reviews and encouragement! =D I would like to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter (previously one long chapter) to them. Thank you!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. D=

* * *

**Chapter Two: One Pink-Haired Maid and Two Terrible Liars**

It has been a few weeks since Hinata's birthday and Hinata was now in the village with Naruto and her two guards. Ever since Hiashi and Minato had announced the royal engagement, Minato made sure that his son and his future daughter-in-law spent as much time together. Thus, Hiashi finally allowed Hinata to leave the castle as long as she was with Prince Naruto and her guards. Hiashi no longer cared if Hinata stayed in her room or not now that he was sure that he was going to have Neji become his heir to the throne.

"Where sh-should we go t-today, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata had an arm wrapped around Naruto's arm as they walked down the busy streets together with Shino and Kiba following close behind. Every day was like a dream come true to Hinata yet her heart still pounded with excitement whenever she was with him.

However, Naruto wasn't all too happy about this engagement. Sure he liked Hinata, she was sweet, kind, and gentle but he only thought of her as a friend. When his father had asked what he thought about Hinata, he had answered that he was fond of the Hyuga princess but his father took it in the wrong way. Naruto didn't like Hinata in that kind of way and this whole engagement thing was stressing him out.

He was deep in his thoughts, almost missing his fiancée's question. "Huh?! Oh… I don't know, Hinata-chan. Where else can we go?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful. It was hard though when he knew that his heart didn't want to go along with the act. His heart wanted to tell Hinata that he didn't want to marry her and that he didn't like her in the same way she did because he was in love with someone else but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and he certainly didn't want to upset her father.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was looking ahead. She pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from frowning. Even though she was very happy, she could sense that her fiance wasn't. He never looked directly at her eyes and when he smiled, it would quickly disappear. They continued walking together, wandering around aimlessly. "N-Naruto-kun… D-Do you… like me?" she asked softly, her eyes were glued to the ground. She couldn't believe that she had asked that and now she was embarrassed. "Huh? Uh… Of course I do, Hinata-chan! I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't like you!" He flashed her a smile but this time, kept it on for awhile. _Did she find me out? Crud… I guess you can't hide anything from a Hyuga…_ he thought, slapping himself mentally. Hinata forced a smile but she then turned her head away, frowning. He was lying, he was a terrible liar.

The two kept walking, in awkward silence between them. However, Naruto suddenly stopped and was staring ahead. "Sa-" He stopped himself before completing himself. He had just saw Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired young woman who worked as a maid for his family. Unfortunately for him, Sakura had saw him as well and ran away with a hurt expression on her face. "I-Is something wr-wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down at Hinata with a grimace. _Yes, something is wrong, Hinata. Kami! I hate this!_ "No… L-Let's go back. Tomorrow is the party, isn't it? We should get some rest."

Hinata nodded and followed her prince back to the castle, looking over her shoulder. She saw Shino and Kiba, still following them, but they were talking to each other and laughing. She smiled, grateful that her father allowed them to be her own personal guards. However, her smile slowly disappeared when she thought about why her prince had stopped in his tracks earlier. All she saw was a flash of pink but she knew that it was a girl and by judging Naruto's actions after that, it was clear to Hinata that there was someone else in Naruto's heart. _I should be happy. I-I'm the one who's going to marry N-Naruto-kun, n-not th-that girl. I-I should have nothing to worry about s-since Naruto w-will be f-faithful to _me_. Yes, in a few weeks, _I_ will be the only o-one in N-Naruto's heart. _Hinata smiled without a care in the world but she knew that she was a terrible liar too.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Watch out for chapter three because I already have it done but since it's almost 1:30 in the morning, I have to get off soon. __ Thank you again! Mwha! ^o^


	3. Run, Hinata, Run!

Here's Chapter Three! Wheee!! Sorry if it's long _ I didn't know where to split the long chapter apart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters from Naruto! T_T It'd be cool if I did though...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Run, Hinata, Run! **

The next evening, Hinata was in her room getting ready for the party with Neji's help. She was sitting in front of her vanity while Neji stood behind her, brushing her silky long hair. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she felt a strange pressure in her chest. Perhaps it was the powder blue gown she was wearing because in her opinion, it clung onto her body way too tight. "Nervous, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked as he set the brush down. He was dressed formally as well, in a white suit. Hinata placed her hands on her stomach, staring at her cousin's reflection in the mirror.

"I-I don't know if I-I can go through wi-with this, N-Neji-kun. I… I want t-to throw up…"

"Hold it in, Lady Hinata. Just until I take you to your fiance."

"N-Neji-kun! Th-That's so…. So…"

Neji laughed and helped his cousin up to her feet before offering her his arm. "Every thing will be fine, Lady Hinata, stop worrying. You're not suppose to be acting like this until the actual wedding day. Let's go, everyone is waiting." Hinata took her cousin's arm and smiled brightly, thanking him for making her feel better.

Half an hour later…

"Ah, I'm so happy for you two!" Ten-Ten, the daughter of a Duke who was on good terms with the Hyuga family and Neji's date for the evening, squealed as she congratulated Hinata and Naruto. "Yes! May your youthful marriage be blessed and full of happiness!" Rock Lee, a young knight, chirped while giving the blond prince a thumbs-up.

Hinata turned bright red, shyly looking away. "Th-Thank you very much, L-Lady Ten-Ten, S-Sir Lee." She had never felt so happy before so she had to pinch herself. _Th-This _is_ really happening!_ She looked up at Naruto who was looking somewhere else. "N-Naruto-kun?" The blond prince jumped a little and looked down at his fiancee with a weak smile. "Will you excuse me for a bit? I would like to talk to Prince Sasuke for a moment."

"O-Of course, N-Naruto-kun. I-I'll be waiting for you here."

Naruto hesitated at first but then he bent over a bit, kissing Hinata on the top of her head. He quickly left her side, unaware that his blushing fiancee lost conscious. Luckily, Lee was swift enough to catch his best friend's cousin before she hit the floor. "Lady Hinata!" The princess quickly recovered and apologized to Lee numerous times. "Perhaps you should sit and take a rest, Lady Hinata! It would do our country no good if our lovely and youthful princess becomes ill!"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm fine. Thank you… I-I think I will go and greet the other guests. Pl-Please excuse me." The four bowed and curtsied to each other before Hinata made her departure.

~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Naruto was not making his way to talk to Prince Sasuke Uchiha but his way to the open doors that led to the garden. "Prince Naruto! Please hurry, I do not want to get caught!" Ino Yamanaka, another maid that worked for Naruto's family, whispered loudly. She grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him towards a large tree that was near a great wall. There, Sakura was waiting.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out but Sakura looked away, hugging herself. Once Ino released his hand, he wrapped his arms around the pink-haired girl but she forcefully pushed him away. "Sakura, look I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you lie to me?!" Sakura asked, her face red with anger. For many years, Sakura and Naruto had a secret relationship that many would disapprove of; hence the secrecy. "You told me that you were going to stay at the Hyuga's for politics! Not to marry that… that failureofaprincess!" she shouted. Ino whimpered. "Please, Sakura… keep it down! If King Hiashi or any of his guards finds us, it'll be off with our heads!"

Sakura didn't care. Her prince was being taken away from her by some girl who couldn't even speak a sentence without sounding like a nervous wreck! "Sakura, she isn't a failure princess or whatever you just said but this _is _for politics!" Naruto stepped forward but Sakura slapped him hard. "Yeah right! How come I saw you yesterday walking so close to her? Just because you're going to marry her for 'politics' doesn't mean you have to be so close to her! I-I don't want to talk to you anymore! L-Let's go Ino!"

Before she could go, Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away but he kept a strong hold on her. "Sakura, just listen to me, please! I didn't mean to lie to you about this. My father didn't even mention about a marriage until we got here! Please, Sakura, you have to believe me. If he told me sooner, I would've run away with you!" Sakura locked her eyes with Naruto's, speechless. "Sakura, you're the only one that I love."

"B-But what about-"

"Hinata? Sakura, I don't love her. She doesn't mean a thing to me compared to you! I love you!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Sakura closed her eyes and clung onto her prince until…

_Shatter!_

_~*~*~*~  
_

Hinata made her way throughout the crowds, greeting her guests but soon made her way to the refreshment table where a charming black haired prince was getting himself something to drink. "Ah, hello, Princess Hinata. Drink?" Hinata nodded and softly thanked Prince Sasuke when he handed her a glass of wine. Although Hinata didn't drink wine or any other alcoholic beverages, she accepted it so she wouldn't be rude. "H-How are you, P-Prince S-Sasuke? How was your d-day?"

"I'm fine but it has been a tiring day… It really stresses me out whenever the Akatsuki are back in town…"

Hinata tilted her head and blinked at the dark haired prince. "Akatsuki? May I-I ask wh-who or wh-what the Akatsuki are?" Sasuke almost choked on his drink and set his glass cup down, staring at the princess as he cleared his throat. "You don't know? It's a group of dangerous and murderous criminals who travel all over the land. You haven't heard of them at all? Not even from gossiping servants?" Hinata shook her head, curious to learn more about this group. "Wh-What do y-your servants s-say about them?"

"My servants are a bunch of idiots, especially the female ones. They fill each other's heads with idiotic romances… They all believe that the Akatsuki are a group of handsome men who like to steal women's hearts. Today, I believe one of my servants said that she was willing to give her heart to them… Idiot."

Hinata looked down at her glass. "Th-That does sound a-a bit s-silly," she said softly, wondering why would anyone want to willing give themselves to a murderer. "It is silly. There's nothing romantic or wonderful about those Akatsuki." She looked up at Sasuke, who was moving onto another glass of wine. "D-Do you know wh-where Prince N-Naruto is?" she asked, not wanting to be around Sasuke at the moment. There was nothing wrong with Sasuke and she did like him but she just didn't want to be around if he got drunk. "That idiot? Oh…Forgive me. I wouldn't know, Lady Hinata. Why?"

"Oh! I-I just thought that you w-would know since h-he went to talk to you…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your fiance never came to talk to me. Anyways, please excuse me, Princess Hinata. Oh and please don't go out on your own… There is one particular Akatsuki member that I deem extremely dangerous… Itachi…" he said darkly before walking away. Hinata gasped softly. Itachi? The Uchiha clan's long-lost prince?! _W-Well… I-I guess that explains the l-lost part…_ With the glass of wine still in her hands, Hinata continued to walk around until she decided she needed some fresh air.

The princess made her way out to the gardens and was about to enjoy the fresh air until she heard crying. Worried and curious, Hinata followed the sounds of crying and shouting and then she heard,

"Hinata? Sakura, I don't love her! She doesn't mean a thing to me compared to you! I love you!"

Hinata dropped her glass and didn't flinch when it had shattered into many pieces and when the wine had splattered onto her powder blue dress. _N-Naruto…_ Tears quickly filled the Hyuga Princess's eyes as she just stared at Naruto's guilty face. The blond prince turned to Sakura and whispered her something before shooing her and Ino away. He then ran over to Hinata, who was just standing there. "Hinata…"

Hinata couldn't believe it, Prince Naruto was kissing another woman! The tears started flowing but she kept a straight face. "O-Oh! Oh m-my… I-I'm so clumsy," she managed to stutter out as she crouched down and tried picking up the broken pieces of glass. _Dammit, Hinata!_ Naruto thought, thinking that the Hyuga princess was making this harder than it shouldn't be. "Hinata, I…" He crouched down and tried helping her but she flinched, cutting her finger during the process. When Naruto gently grabbed her hand to take care of her bleeding finger, she pulled her hand back and stood up. "A-Ah… Pl-Please excuse me, N-Naruto-kun. I-I'll go g-get someone to cl-clean this up!"

The princess turned around and quickly walked back inside, keeping her head down. The ballroom music was loud and the room was filled with pleasant chattering but all Hinata could hear was Naruto's true feelings about her. She didn't mean a thing to Naruto… "Lady Hinata, are you alright?" Hinata kept walking on, unable to hear her cousin's concerned voice. She quickened her pace, Naruto's voice was getting louder in her head and his passionate kiss with the pink haired girl replayed in her mind over and over.

She left the ballroom and started running down the halls, heading towards the main entrance of the castle. She rushed passed the two guards who were keeping watch and ignored their calling. She ran as fast as she could in the snow but the guards kept chasing after her into the village. _Naruto… Naruto… Why?_ she thought over and over before tripping, landing face first into the cold snow.

"Lady Hinata! La-"

"Geeeyaaahhh!"

Hinata got on her knees and hands and looked over her shoulder, her tear-stained eyes filling with fear. Behind her were the guards but they were no longer chasing after her. In fact, they were in the same position as her a few seconds ago. Flat on the ground but lying in their own puddle of blood. She heard the snow crunching beneath someone's footsteps ahead of her and she held her breath. The crunching stopped and she stayed still. A tiny voice in her head was screaming at her to run but she was too scared to.

It was silent, Hinata couldn't hear anything but her own heart beat in her ears. Why wasn't anything happening? Perhaps she was only imagining that someone was in front of her… "Whew! Nice fuckin breasts. You're one fuckin naughty lady." Hinata felt her face quickly burn bright red, even her ears were heating up! Who was talking to her like _that_?! And her breasts? What was this weirdo talking about? Did he have no respect at all?! Hinata turned her head and quickly looked down, embarrassed to see that her chest was almost hanging out of her dress! She lifted her head up to confront the pervert but all the color and heat in her face was drained away. Her face was only a few inches away from a-- _S-Skeleton Man!! _Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped dead onto the snow.

"Well, ain't this fuckin annoying…" the skeleton man muttered before a tall man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and with his face almost completely hidden kicked the skeleton man away and picked up the unconscious princess.

* * *

There you go! Skeleton Man and some other guy! x] Sorry if I made Naruto and Sakura look like the bad guys D= I like them, honestly, I do! Anyways, thank you for reading! Mwha! ^o^

P.S. Should I make the rating of this story higher? Considering Hidan's colorful language? o.O


	4. Search Party, Akatsuki's New Servant

'Ello! =D I was thinking about uploading this tomorrow since I uploaded Chapters 2 and 3 already but tomorrow is too far away. So~ here is Chapter Four! Thanks to all the people who are reading and reviewing my story! Oh and I changed the rating to M because Hidan's naughty language makes me so embarrassed *blush*

* * *

**Chapter Four: Search Party; Akatsuki's New Servant**

"There's no sign of Hinata anywhere around here," Neji announced, staring straight into his Uncle's pale eyes. Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Prince Sasuke have been searching for the missing princess since early morning but all they found where two guards and a woman who were all murdered. "Inuzuka-san believes that Lady Hinata has been captured."

King Hiashi turned his cold eyes to Kiba, waiting for confirmation. "There were other scents mixed in with Lady Hinata's. Three, I believe. One came from the scent of the dead woman we found and two I could not recognize."

Hiashi turned to the two other kings that were with him; King Minato and King Uchiha. They talked amongst themselves for a while, deciding what to do. They couldn't possibly send out a large amount of people to go search for Hinata, it would most likely bring panic to the people. No doubt the Akatsuki were behind this, their proof was the strange symbol drawn with blood next to the dead woman's body. And if the Akatsuki really did kidnap Hinata, then most likely she was either dead by now or there was going to be some kind of ransom.

The Hyuga king turned to his nephew. "Neji, form a small group and search for Hinata. If you find nothing in three days, return right away. All of you are dismissed."

"Sasuke, we must return home. Lord Hiashi, I will inform you if we find anything concerning Princess Hinata." King Uchiha shook hands with his fellow kings and then left. "Good luck on finding the Princess, Hyuga-san," Sasuke said before following his father. When Sasuke took a step out of the throne room, he saw a certain blond prince walking towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the idiot prince."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and walked right passed him, bumping shoulders. He wasn't in the mood to bicker with his childhood rival and he definitely wasn't in the mood to admit that Sasuke was right. What was he thinking? Even though he was in love with Sakura, he was _engaged_ to _Hinata_. He shouldn't have kissed Sakura and should ended everything but seeing her cry like that… Now he was even more stressed out!

As he entered the throne room, he heard Neji speaking to Kiba and Shino about a rescue mission. Before the three young men could leave, Naruto called them out. "Are you guys going to go out and find Princess Hinata?" he asked curiously. "Yeah! We're leaving as soon as-"

Shino elbowed Kiba and told him to shut up in a hushed whisper and then left with Kiba to get ready for the mission. Neji glared icily at Naruto who glared back. "Let me come," Naruto insisted. "No, you're just going to get in the way! Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" the Hyuga prodigy snapped, not caring that his Uncle and Naruto's father were watching them. "Yes. It's my fault that Lady Hinata is gone so I should be the one to bring her back, or at least help!" The two young men began to bicker, throwing insults at each other until Hiashi was becoming more irritated.

"ENOUGH! Neji, allow Prince Naruto to accompany you. Unless Lord Minato has any objection?"

Minato shook his head and looked at his son sternly. "Naruto, do not make any more mistakes and do not become a burden to Hyuga-san and his guards. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Yes, sir. I promise to have Lady Hinata back!" Naruto quickly sprinted out of the room and Neji dropped his jaw and looked at his Uncle with despair. "Remember, three days, Neji… and close your mouth, you look like a fool."

~*~*~*

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a very, very dark room. Pitch black, to be exact. She sat up, feeling the soft material beneath her. _Th-That's strange… I-I thought my sh-sheets were s-silk…_ _M-Maybe N-Neji-kun changed them f-for me… _However, that didn't explain why it was so dark. Hinata folded her arms against her chest and thought about what she was doing before she went to sleep. In an instant, Hinata felt ultimately depress. All she could think about was her fiance kissing another woman who was much prettier and most likely more of a proper lady than she was. She was filled with envy, wanting to be the one who Naruto loved. She gently bit down on her lower lip and buried her face into her hands, getting ready to cry but she didn't. _S-Something's on my f-face.._

Hinata pulled off a strip of material off of her face and light hit her eyes. She stared down at her hands to see that she had been blindfolded and fear replaced her depression.

"Yay! Princess-chan finally took the blindfold off! Ita-kun says that Princess-chan has very pretty eyes! Let Tobi see!"

Did this voice belong to the Skeleton Man? She now remembered that the last thing she saw was the hideous and terrifying face of the Skeleton Man and this made her tremble. "Aw, c'mon! Let Tobi see~!" the strange voice whined. Hinata hesitated but eventually looked to be face to face with a strange orange-swirl face man.

"Ehh?!?!? Ita-kun was right! Princess-chan _does_ have pretty eyes! Tobi is in love!" He threw himself on her, cuddling her and giggling madly. Hinata began to scream, her flight or fight response was kicking in and right now, she wanted to run. However, when the strange, clingy man would not release her despite her screaming, veins appeared on either sides of her eyes and she began striking the orange faced man in places she could reach.

The door to the room opened and a very displeased man walked in. "Tobi, get off. Now!" Tobi whined and rolled off of Hinata and ended up falling off of the bed. "But Ita-kun, Tobi is in love! Princess-chan is so pretty!"

Hinata was panting heavily, her heart pumping blood fast. She turned her eyes to the stranger and her cheeks turned red. "P-Prince S-Sasuke?" she called out but quickly realized that she was wrong, it was just a man who looked like him. "I apologize for this man's rude behavior. It's been awhile, Princess Hinata, although I doubt you remember me. The last time we met was when you were still a child." Hinata remained silent as the Sasuke-look-alike was picking Tobi off of the floor and shooing him away.

"Y-You're P-Prince I-Itachi?"

The man nodded, "I haven't been called that in years though. Get up, we are to meet with Leader-sama now… and don't say you can't because I saw how you fought back against Tobi." Hinata blushed deeply as the veins at the side of her eyes disappeared and quickly followed after Itachi, not wanting to anger him. She stayed close to him since he was the only person who she sort of knew in the new building she was in. From the looks of it, it was a very large old house, maybe a small mansion.

In a matter of minutes, the two had stopped in front of the door. "Princess Hinata, only speak when you are asked a question. Even though you are royalty, you are nothing but a mere commoner here." Hinata nodded and once the door was opened, they entered a room where several people were gathered. The Hyuga scanned the room, seeing how different each person looked from one another yet they all wore the same black chin-high cloak with red clouds.

"Come closer, Lady Hyuga," a man with auburn hair and several piercing along the bridge of his nose commanded. He was standing behind a desk and there was a woman with flower-like accessory in her blue hair right next to him. Hinata took in a deep breath and took a few steps forward, trying to be brave as to not bring shame to her father. "How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeing her.

Hinata told herself to stay still but by a force of habit, she brought her index fingers together, pushing them against each other. "I-I… I d-don't know…A-A little confused." There was a snicker among the group of men and Hinata was about to look but the man in front of her spoke again. "If it isn't obvious by now, you are being held hostage by the Akatsuki. That is, until your dear father decides to give us what we want. If not then…"

"Pl-Please don't hurt m-my father!"

Itachi mentally slapped his forehead. Did he not tell the princess to not speak unless the Leader asked her a question? Even though he was not entirely close to the princess, he remembered that she and his younger brother often played together as kids and he had to watch over them. Thus, he couldn't help it but feel responsible for her well-being. Pein smirked. "Foolish girl, we do not intend to hurt your father, even if he doesn't accept our proposal. However, if he doesn't accept and we deem you as useless, then we will kill you. With that said, you are now the Akatsuki's little servant. No one is allowed to harm her, understand? Now, everyone get out!"

A few of the men began to cheer much to Hinata's dismay. "Yes! We got ourselves another wench! It's been _months_, thanks to Hidan sacrificing her to that stupid god of his, un!"

"Hey, you mother fucker! Jashin-Sama will not stand for your bullshit! That bitch was fuckin pissin me off! Seriously!"

Hinata turned her head and gawked at the man with silver hair. "Sk-Skeleton M-Man!" she said, thinking out loud. The silver man looked at Hinata before turning his attention to the tall man beside him, nudging him with his elbow. "See? I told ya she would fuckin remember me. Look at her, she's fuckin checkin out my hot bod too!" Hinata turned bright red and felt irritated. Hidan quickly walked over and placed his arm around her shoulders. He began walking, forcing her to follow him. "'Sup, babe. Wanna come visit my room?"

_Th-This man! H-How rude! D-Doesn't h-he h-have any m-manners?! _

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir, b-but pl-please unhand m-me!"

"Call me Hidan and I don't fuckin think so. Now, c'mon, I'll make you feel fuckin real good if- Oof!"

Hidan was now on the floor with Tobi sitting on top of him. "No! Hidan isn't allowed to touch Princess-Chan! Princess-Chan is Tobi's new friend!" He quickly got off of the immortal and ran over to Hinata, grabbing her hand. "Let's go to the kitchen, Princess-chan! Tobi is hungry and wants to make a sandwich with his new best friend! Let's run!" Tobi made a dash for it, pulling Hinata along. "W-Wait! P-Prince I-Itachi~!!"

"Come back here, you piece of fuckin shit!" Hidan roared as he got up and chased after them. Itachi watched the two idiots and the princess run off with no facial expression. "Shouldn't you stop your partner? After all, harming the princess might lead to a smaller fortune for her ransom…" he asked the tall man that was standing right next to him. In a matter of a few seconds, there was a high-pitched scream, a long chain of curses, and mad giggling followed by a loud crash. Kakuzu's left eye twitched and began to walk quickly in the direction the three went. "HIDAN! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY, BITCH!"

* * *

Wheww! Now that Hinata is finally introduced to the Akatsuki, maybe we'll have more HinataxHidan moments. I know the servant thing has been done loads of time... as well as Hinata somehow becoming a member of the Akatsuki but I'll try to add some twists. x_x

Okies~ Thanks for reading! Until next time! Mwha! ^o^


	5. Shopping has Never Been so Dramatic B4!

'Ello again! Tee hee, I don't think Hidan will ever learn his manners. xD Well here is the fifth chapter of Nobody But You! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its character T_T

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **Grocery Shopping has Never Been so Dramatic Before!**

"Hinata-chan~ Tobi is so hungry!"

It was a cold morning and Hinata was scurrying around the kitchen in a brown plain dress, something what a girl from the lower class would wear. "Hinata-Chan~!!" Tobi continued to whine, resting his head on the dining table. Hinata quickened her pace, opening the cupboards and fridge only to find very few little things. During her first two days as the Akatsuki's servant was incredibly difficult. The Akatsuki men had her running back and forth, making her cook, clean, and do their laundry. Luckily for her, whenever her father wasn't around, Hinata would sneak around in the castle to help her servants out. Thus, she had some experience in doing house chores and Konan would occasionally help her out. However, it was still difficult.

"H-Here, T-Tobi-kun! S-Sorry for making you w-wait!"

She handed him a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on top. As Tobi cheered, Hinata sat down and watched the masked man get ready to eat. She stared at him cautiously, curious to see what Tobi's face looked like. However, when he picked up the sandwich, he turned around and all Hinata could hear was Tobi munching loudly. In a few second, he turned around again but his mask was still on. "That was delicious, Hinata-Chan! Will Hinata-Chan make Tobi another one? Pwease?" he whined.

Hinata giggled, smiling at him. Despite their meeting came off on a rocky start, Hinata had grown fond of the orange masked man and he was no longer in love with her, but occasionally told her that she was pretty once in awhile. "I-I'm sorry, Tobi-kun… B-But there's n-no m-more food… P-Perhaps y-you can l-loan m-me some m-money a-and t-take me to a m-market?" Tobi sat still and when Tobi wasn't moving, it was usually bad.

"Tobi is broke. Kaku-kun takes Tobi's money all the time even though Tobi is a good boy! So Hinata-Chan has to borrow money from Kaku-kun and Leader-Sama never lets Tobi go outside unless Deidara-senpai goes with Tobi!"

Hinata gently bit her lower lip. She thought that she would get a chance to escape if Tobi would be the one to take her. Even though she would feel incredibly guilty and bad, she thought that she could trick Tobi into a game of hide-and-seek since he seemed like the type to fall for a thing like that. "O-Okay. W-Will you come with m-me to s-see K-Kakuzu-san?" Tobi nodded and stood up before dashing out of the kitchen without Hinata. "W-Wait!" Hinata left her seat and chased after Tobi.

Once they reached Kakuzu's room, Tobi and Hinata could hear Hidan's voice inside.

"Dammit, Kakuzu! Fuck! Faster!"

Hinata turned bright red and threw her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making any noises. Tobi, on the other hand, was giggling.

"Bastard! I said fucking faster!"

"T-Tobi, m-maybe we should c-come back l-later," she whispered, not wanting to interrupt anything. Tobi ignored Hinata and kicked the door. "T-Tobi!" she squeaked and threw her hands over her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest hard. Her heart was going to explode soon!

"What do you want now, Tobi?" Kakuzu snapped, sounding extremely irritated. Hidan's voice also reached Hinata's ears and he cursed at Tobi for interrupting them. "Huh? Oh? What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?"

Hinata flinched at his name-calling. It hurt even though he called her the B-word numerous of times already. When he first called her that, she couldn't stop wondering if she did something wrong to him and it made her eyes water. However, Itachi had told her that Hidan called everyone that whether they did something to upset or not. Still, it bothered her because she had never met someone so mean before!

"I-I w-wanted t-to a-ask if Kakuzu-san w-would be w-willing to l-lend me s-some money… B-But m-maybe I should c-come back later?"

"No, come in here, Hyuga," Kakuzu called out. Hinata started to panic. Go inside his room? Wasn't he and Hidan doing something?! However, not wanting to make the man angry, she slowly walked inside and bumped into the door. Hidan started laughing at her. "Why the hell do you have your fuckin hands over your eyes, bitch?"

"Hinata-chan and Tobi thought Kaku-kun and Hidan were wrestling! But Hinata-chan doesn't like to fight, right? That's why she's closing her eyes!"

Hidan laughed even harder at the princess which embarrassed her more. Everyone knew what Tobi's definition of wrestling was and it meant sex. It was all thanks to Pein and Konan that whenever someone tried to get intimate, Tobi would want to join in and 'wrestle' with them too. "That's fuckin sick! Never thought a fuckin princess like you would think of that stuff! You can put your hands down now."

Hinata slowly removed her hands and was no longer red in the face. She was glad that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't doing what she _thought_ they were doing but she felt a little queasy at the sight of Hidan's head being sewn back to his body by Kakuzu. "Finally! You were fuckin slow! Geez, couldn't you hear my stomach fuckin growling?!"

"Now, Hyuga. Why do you need to loan money from _me_?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously, ignoring Hidan. Hinata almost jumped in place and dropped her head, pushing her fingers together. "Th-There's n-no more f-food… N-Not enough to c-cook for everyone so I-I was w-wondering if T-Tobi and I-I could borrow s-some money s-so we can g-go to a m-market."

"No."

Hinata looked up, frowning at the dark man. "B-But w-we'll starve!" Kakuzu moved over to his desk where a silver suitcase was resting on top and picked up the case. "I meant 'no' to Tobi going with you. _I'm _going to accompany you whether you like it or not but Tobi stays. I don't trust my money with women or Tobi." _O-Oh… Th-There goes m-my chance o-of es-escaping…_ "O-Okay. I-I'm sorry, Tobi-kun…" Tobi sniffled and soon ran out of the room crying, "Deidara-senpai~! Tobi is a good boy, right?! Uwaahh!"

"I'm coming too!" Hidan walked over to Hinata and rested an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, babe. I'll protect you when fuckin Kakuzu has his damn period." Hinata stared at him, smiling weakly. "I-I don't understand…" Hidan stared back at her, frowning. Was this girl serious? Did she even have her period yet? "Are you a fuckin idiot like Tobi? Don't all you bitches get all moody and bitchy when on your periods or monthly's or whatever Konan calls it?"

Hinata frowned and Kakuzu let out a low grunt as he left the room. "S-Stop s-saying th-the B-word and no, n-not all l-ladies a-are moody," she said as she removed his arm from her and quickly followed after Kakuzu, feeling much safer around him. Unlike Hidan, at least he didn't call her nasty names or made hurtful comments. Hidan rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed his weapon before chasing after his partner and the upset princess.

When they stepped out of the mansion, Hidan immediately blinded folded Hinata. "H-hey!" she squeaked, reaching her hands up but he slapped them away. "Shut up. We gotta fuckin blind fold you and don't you dare use that Baguyan shit of yours." He then swept Hinata off of her feet and began running at a swift speed, running alongside Kakuzu. "It's Byakugan, Hidan…"

"Same difference."

Hinata held her hands together and rested them on her chest as she felt the wind hit her face. They were running fast and Hinata's chances of escaping didn't look so good. _B-Byakugan!_ In an instant, Hinata could see that they were somewhere surrounded by trees and that they were moving fast. _Where are we?_ She glanced up and felt her heart stop. Immediately, she deactivated her Byakugan and pushed her fingers together.

Hidan smirked at the princess. _That little bitch… Using those freaky eyes of hers right when I told her fuckin not to._ Although, he did have a feeling that she would use it so he would occasionally look down at her and just stare with a grin. It worked because the princess let out a gasp and she quickly looked away. _She deserves some punishment! _Hidan returned his gaze up ahead, almost seeing a clearing through the forest.

In a few more minutes, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Hinata arrived at a small village. "Now Hyuga, buy only what we need, not want." Hidan snorted as he untied the blindfold from Hinata's head. _Greedy bastard. Doesn't even care about anyone's happiness. Specially, my fuckin happiness…_ He looked down at Hinata, noticing that she wasn't moving. "Hey, brat! What the hell are you waiting for? Go get us some fuckin food!" This girl… she was extremely irritating! _Damn you… If you weren't a hostage, I would've sacrificed you the moment you fuckin fainted in front of my face._

"U-Um… A-Aren't you two c-criminals? I-Isn't d-dangerous f-for you t-two to b-be out in the open?"

Hidan rolled his hand into a fist. If she was Tobi, he would've knocked her on the head for being dumb. "This village was created by criminals and has been a refugee for criminals ever since. However, to those who are not from here will think it's just any other village. As long as we don't do anything stupid, _Hidan_, we won't run into trouble."

"Hey, fucktard, quit blaming me for every fucking thing that goes wrong!"

Kakuzu glared at the Jashinist before pointing out the market to Hinata. She fiddled with her fingers again and followed the two men to a couple of stalls, picking out some vegetables and fruits. "Hell no, you better not fuckin buy vegetables only!" Hidan whined. Right after Kakuzu paid for the vegetables, Hidan grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards where the market sold fish and meat. "O-Ow! H-Hidan-s-san!" He tightened his grip on her, not caring if it hurt her or not. Even though she was a princess, she needed to suck it up. If Tobi can get punched without saying 'Ouch' then she can live through being pulled around by him.

"Here. You're gonna have to buy that and that… Oh! Don't forget to fuckin buy Kisame his fuckin seafood… That damn shark."

"Hidan… _I'm _the one who's buying so shut up!"

Hidan flipped Kakuzu off and continued to order Hinata around, appearing as though he was thinking about the other Akatsuki members but was really picking out things that _he_ wanted to eat. "H-Hidan-san, I-I think this is e-enough! E-Eep!" Hidan frowned at her as he tugged on a lock of her hair. Hidan-San? Seriously, how many times did he have to tell this wench not to call him that? "I told you. You either fuckin call me Master or Hidan, not any of that 'San' crap… Oh?" He released the girl's hair as something caught his eye. In the distance, there was two young men together who stuck out like sore thumbs. One of them, a man with long brown hair, was dressed in expensive clothing. _Hmm… They look filthy damn rich…_

"Yo, Kakuzu! Watch her!"

"Hidan, watch her!"

Hinata blinked as she watched both men suddenly leave her side. Obviously, they didn't know that _no one_ was going to watch her. _N-Now's my chance!_ "Hey, lady.. Want anything else?" the stall keeper asked. Hinata shook her head and turned around, starting to slowly walk away with the bags full of food.

Hidan casually made his way through the crowds with a cocky grin. He got closer to the foreign travelers and was soon close enough to hear what they were saying. "I'm positive, Hyuga-san," the man with spiky brown hair and strange red markings on his cheeks said. _Hyuga? What the…_ "I don't smell her here. They couldn't have possibly taken her all the way, could they?"

The Jashinist frowned, realizing that these two people were searching for them! _That damn Hyuga person must be that wench's brother or something!_ he assumed once he caught a glimpse of the long haired man's pale eyes. "I know, Inuzuka-san… They're criminals who have never been caught before, not even once… Only Kami knows how fast and far they could travel… C'mon, I found the inn."

Hidan grinned, feeling proud. _Hell yeah, no one can fuckin beat Akatsuki, especially me!_ The person who Hidan was hiding behind suddenly moved and the silver haired man was out in the open. However, the two didn't seem to notice until... "Wait, Hyuga-san" Hidan stood there for a moment, wondering what the shorter man was doing. Was he.. Sniffing the air? "The scent! I smell one of the scent that was mixed with Hinata's! I-I mean, Lady Hinata!"

_Fuck…_ Hidan swiftly and quietly moved in the large crowds, trying to find a god hiding place. He looked around. _Now… If that bastard can smell… then…_ Hidan looked around and grinned when he found an abandoned stall filled with dead fish. There was no way the dog-like man was going to smell his scent with the horrible stench coming from the dead fish! _Hell, Kakuzu didn't even want to go near there!_ Without anymore thought, Hidan made his way to the stinky stall and hid behind it, holding his breath. _Whew! Smells like Kisame when he doesn't fuckin bathe!_

"Here! It's right here! I smell-"

"Fish… You smell fish… There was a fish stall back home where we found the dead guards… Inuzuka, if you're hungry, please say it instead of making me chase you around. Let's go!"

"No wait! I'm serious!" Kiba lowered his hand that had been covering his nose and inhaled deeply before gagging. His superior grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back towards the inn.

Hidan waited for a few minutes before a dead fish dropped onto his hair. _Are you fuckin serious?!_ He quickly grabbed the fish and stood up, turning around In front of him was a little boy who was holding a dead fish in his hand as well. "Did you fuckin throw this?" Hidan asked, receiving an innocent nod and smile. He twitched before throwing the fish back at the boy, the dead creature bouncing off the boy's head. "You don't _throw_ dead fish at _fuckin_ people you fuckin fucktard!" The boy started crying for his mother and ran away. "HEY! YOU GOTTA FUCKIN PAY FOR THE FISH YOU DUMBSHIT!"

"HIDAN!"

Hidan turned his head, seeing Kakuzu with his damn suitcases and some of the grocery bags. "Sup, Kakuzu. Where's the bitch?" He moved around the stall and stood beside his partner. "_Well?"_ He was getting impatient. Why was Kakuzu just glaring at him?

"You _lost_ the princess, Hidan?" the taller man asked in a low voice.

"_Me?_ I didn't lose the bitch, you did!"

"I told you to watch her!"

"Bullshit, I fuckin told _you_ to watch her, fucktard! Crap! There's some people here looking for her!"

~*~*~

Hinata felt paranoid. She was all alone and she didn't know where to go. There were so many people and she was sure that a lot of people saw her with Kakuzu and Hidan already so it would look really suspicious if she started running. _B-Byakugan!_ Once again, Hinata was able to see through solid objects. _I-I see the forest again. Sh-Should I run back in there? I can hide and maybe they won't find me… _

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes returned to normal and she spun around, her heart stopping. She tightened her grip on the grocery bags she was carrying and blinked a few times. Were her eyes deceiving her? "N-Naruto-kun?" The blond prince nodded and was smiling brightly at her. "Hinata-chan! I was so wo-… Hinata-chan! Hinata!"

The princess spun on her heels and made a ran for it, her heart started beating again. Why was Naruto here? Why was she running from him? _Th-That's right, N-Naruto-kun k-kissed another g-girl…_ Her eyes stung as tears filled her lilac eyes and her face got warmer as she ran. "Hinata-Chan!" She ran faster even though she was telling her body to stop running. This was her chance to be saved yet she was letting it go all because of a kiss… But looking at Naruto hurt and Hinata didn't want to get hurt.

"Hinata-chan!"

The prince finally caught up with the princess and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "N-No! L-let go! Pl-Please!" Naruto kept a firm grip on her, frowning. "Hinata-chan… Why are you running?" _I-It's because I-I l-love y-you b-but you l-love s-someone e-else! _she thought as she tried hitting him with her bags. "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you…" he said sincerely. Hinata stopped struggling and stared at him, warm tears still flowing down her rosy cheeks. "Hinata-chan, come on, your cousin and guards are here!" Hinata remained silent, not sure what to say to him. Her head wasn't thinking straight because all she could think about was how much it hurt when she saw Naruto kissing that girl.

"Hinata-chan, c'mon…" Naruto gave her a light smile. He released her arm and moved his hands to her face, wiping the tears away. "We're getting married in a few weeks, aren't we?" Hinata felt herself blushing as she always did whenever he smiled at her. _N-Naruto-kun…_ She had missed his voice, his gentle and warm touch, and his bright blue eyes. "B-But wh-what about th-that one g-girl…?" Yes, she _had_ to ask. "Hinata-chan… I…" She watched him carefully, he was hesitating. "I… I'll end everything between her and me… Please, Hinata-chan, just come back home with me. I'll talk to our fathers, I'll ask them to make the wedding as soon as possible. Tomorrow if you like!" Hinata couldn't help it but smile even though deep down, she knew she was going to regret something. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. _I-I'm h-hugging N-Naruto-kun! _

Naruto slowly moved his arms around her, returning the embrace. _I'm sorry, Sakura…_ he thought as he stroked Hinata's back. "I promise, Hinata-chan… We'll have the wedding once we get back home. I'll… I'll make you the happiest bride ever…" Hinata started crying again but this time, they were tears of joy. _I h-have to tell h-him h-how I-I feel… _"N-Naruto-kun, I… I l-lo-"

"Well, ain't this fuckin sickening sweet. You never told me you had a boyfriend, bitch."

Hinata gasped as Naruto released her but gently moved her behind him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked bravely, glaring at the silver haired man dressed in a black cloak that had interrupted them. The man smirked and winked at Hinata. "Her _lover." _

_

* * *

_

Aww, Hidan interrupted Hinata! Hmm... Naruto.... I don't know what to say... Do you guys still think he's screwed? Sorry to all who like Naruto-kun u_u Poor Sakura-Chan. Let's hope that she'll get a happy ending! The sixth chapter is almost done so watch out for it! =D Bye byee! Mwha! ^o^


	6. Secret Motive

Sorry for the delay but here is the sixth chapter! Finally xD Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Warning: This is a bad chapter D=

**Disclaimer_: _**I do not own Naruto or its character but the newest character you all will meet is mine x_x

* * *

**Chapter Six: Secret Motive**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bravely, glaring at the silver haired man dressed in a black cloak that had interrupted them. "Her _lover_." Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see that his fiance was not behind him. "Lover? What's that suppose to mean? Hinata-Chan? Hinata-Chan!?"

"N-Naruto-kun! R-Run!"

Naruto moved his eyes and saw her being held by another man wearing a similar black cloak to the man confronting Naruto. "Let her go! Let Hinata-chan go!" Hinata let out a tiny cry when she watched Hidan kick Naruto down. "N-Naruto-kun! H-Hidan-san, st-stop!" She wished that her hands were free so that she could help Naruto but Kakuzu had it tied together with something that she did not want to know what it was. It was horrible, Hidan was quickly punching and kicking Naruto, never giving the prince a chance. Hinata looked around, wondering why no one was coming to her prince's rescue. _Why isn't anyone helping?!_ The people near them simply watched. Men cheered and shouted while mothers grabbed their children and walked away. "Kakuzu-san, pl-please! S-Stop him! H-He's going to k-kill him!"

"Hidan, that's enough!"

Hidan kicked Naruto in the ribs before turning his eyes to Kakuzu. "What the fuck? I'm about to kill this bastard!" he shouted. He didn't understand Kakuzu at all. Wasn't this boy trying to take away _their_ hostage? "Let me sacrifice his ass!" However, Kakuzu shook his head and called Hidan over. "You and the princess will go back, understand? You're wasting _my_ time." Hidan rolled his eyes and spat on Naruto's curled body before walking over to his partner. He threw the princess over his shoulder and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Naruto-kun! Let me go! L-let go, y-you jerk!" Hinata demanded, slamming her fists against his back. However, he responded by squeezing her skinny ankles. "Shut up, you fuckin bitch, just shut up!" Hidan was seriously in a bad mood. _Fuck Kakuzu… Now I gotta go find some one else to fuckin sacrifice…_ However, the woman he was carrying wouldn't stop struggling and he soon found himself slowing down. _What the fuck?!_ He growled as he stopped and dropped the bitch onto the ground. "What the hell did you do to me?!" he spat, seeing that her eyes were intense and that her veins around her temples were bulging out. She didn't answer. "Bitch!" He picked her up by the throat and began to squeeze, making her face turn colors. He was going to kill her right there. However, an annoying voice reached his ears and he released her. Hinata stumbled and held onto her throat, coughing and gasping for air. "Next time, I'll fuckin sacrifice your ass."

Hidan picked her up again and started running again although he wasn't as fast as before. His whole body felt out of balanced but he wasn't going to complain because if he did, it would give the bitch satisfaction.

~*~*~

Kakuzu walked over to the beaten boy and looked down at him. The blond prince was trying to get up despite how badly wounded he was. His lip was busted, his right eye was bruising up, his clothes were slightly torn, and he was covered in blood and dirt. Kakuzu could also see that Hidan broke a few of the prince's bones. This kid had no chance against Hidan. "If you really want your princess back, go back to where you came from, _prince_. By now, her father should have our ransom note. Your princess will be safely returned…" He then left, chasing after Hidan before the boy's friends would show up.

It didn't take long to find his partner, especially when his partner had his mouth opened. "Hidan! Let her go, now!" Kakuzu thanked the Gods, if there were any, that Hidan decided to listen to him today. However, he was not pleased that he was stuck carrying all the groceries.

When they returned, Hidan set the princess down. "Whew! It's good to be fuckin home!" Kakuzu grunted and headed for the kitchen while Hinata dragged herself towards the stairs. Hidan followed her, calling out her name. "Yo, bitch!" Well… Not exactly her name. "Hey! Go cook us some damn food! It's almost fuckin lunch time!" He frowned as the girl kept walking, completely ignoring him. _Bitch, why is she ignoring me?! _"Hey! I'm fuckin talking to you!"

Hidan grabbed her and harshly pushed her against the wall. He could've sworn he saw stars popping above the girl's head but she quickly recovered and tried escaping him. "Bitch! You answer and look at me when I fuckin talk to you!" He pushed her again, a bit harder than the first time. Hidan pinned her against the wall and she started struggling yet she didn't even ask him to let go like she usually would. If he wasn't so angry at the moment, he would be asking 'why' instead of cursing at her.

"Shit! Will you stop moving?!"

However, she disobeyed him and kept thrashing about. Hidan did the next thing he could only think of at the moment and grabbed her neck as he crushed his lips against hers. He had his eyes close and he could feel her becoming tense beneath him. Kissing her made him sick, he really started to become nauseous. However, he kept his lips on hers before the girl bit down on his lower lip. He pulled back and licked his lips, tasting his own blood. "You're pretty kinky, bitch," he said with a cocky grin but that quickly faded away when he saw her face.

Her face was red and she was crying again. "L-Let me go," she said so softly that he almost missed it. "Talking to me again, huh? Good. Now go fuckin cook, damn woman." He released her and then was slapped across the face, hard. Hidan stared at her, his cheek stinging and burning. _Whoa! Didn't see that coming! Holy fuck! _"I… I…" The Jashinist leaned in closer, leaning his ear towards her. "What? Gotta speak up, babe. I can't accept your apology if I can't fuckin hear ya."

"I-I… I hate you!"

Hidan stood up straight and faced her properly. Did he hear her correctly? "What?" he asked dumbfounded. "I hate you! You're the worst, you… you monster! Because of _you_, Naruto-kun is probably _dead_! I hate you! J-Just leave me alone and… and die!" she screamed before pushing him away from her and running away.

He watched her disappear at the corner as his left eye twitched. "Well.. Yeah?! Too bad I can't die, bitch!" He turned around and began stomping away the other way but stopped for a moment when he saw Tobi just standing there, staring at him. "Shut up, Tobi!" he yelled before continuing his way.

Hinata made her way to the room she was currently sleeping in, Itachi's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited, sniffling as she thought how disgusting that jerk was. "Princess Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Itachi, her eyes filling up with more tears and frowning deeply. "P-Prince Itachi…" The young man took a step aside, allowing her to come in. Once she was inside, he closed and locked the door before returning his attention to the young princess. He stood in front of her, keeping a straight face as she took a step closer and leaned her forehead against his clad chest.

"Don't hold it in, Lady Hinata. Go ahead and cry… Cry as loud as you want, cry as long as you want, and cry until you can no longer shed a single tear… Life will be much easier that way… I will not stop you, I will only listen."

Hinata blinked as she listened to Itachi's calm, soft voice. It was soothing and comforting, unlike Hidan's obnoxious voice or Tobi's cheerful one. It reminded her of her cousin and she soon realized how alone she felt. She missed his comforting words, his teasings, his awkward hugs, and most of all, she missed how he made sure she was safe from any harm. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and screamed as loud as she could for once in her life before breaking down. Itachi closed his eyes and listened to every thing the princess had to say. She hated Hidan, she could not possibly stand him. She hated everything about him, his arrogant personality, his crude language, his lack of innocence and so much more. "D-Don't… let him n-near me, I-Itachi-kun.. Please…" Itachi didn't say anything but simply carried the girl onto his bed, removing her sandals and then pulling the covers over her. He watched the girl cry herself to sleep before leaving his room.

~*~*~*~

A few days later….

"Sirs, Hyuga-san, Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san, and Aburame-san are back," an old guard announced to King Hiashi, King Minato, and a few members of the Hyuga clan who were sitting around a large table in the council room of the castle. "Bring them in," Hiashi ordered. "Yes, sir, but Prince Naruto has suffered a great deal of damage and is currently being taken to the hospital wing." The guard bowed his head before leaving the room, the Hyugas began whispering amongst themselves. Minato slumped into his seat, wondering what had happened to his son. "Go, Lord Minato. I will inform you of this meeting later." Minato looked at Hiashi and gratefully thanked him before excusing himself out of the council room. Moments later, Neji as well as Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Neji, you are late…" one elderly Hyuga obviously pointed out.

"To disobey Lord Hiashi… What were you thinking, child?"

"Surely you will punish them, Lord Hiashi."

"Enough," Hiashi commanded, hushing all the people in the room. He kept his eyes locked on his nephew before bowing his head in acknowledgment. "Lord Hiashi, please do not punish Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san, I will take all blame," Neji said coolly. "On the second day of our search, we've reached the village south from Konoha's forest. We had split the group in search for refuge or any signs of Lady Hinata. Prince Naruto is positive that Lady Hinata is still alive but he came in contact with two Akatsuki members, receiving a brutal beating. I apologize for not coming back after three days but it was difficult to travel without bringing more pain to Prince Naruto. However, Aburame-san sent a message to his father to inform you of what has happened…"

Hiashi rubbed his chin, appearing to be thinking deeply. "No message from you ever came… However, it doesn't matter. What matters now is the fact that tonight is when we will meet the Akatsuki. We've received their ransom note and we are accepting it. Tonight we will have Lady Hinata back. Neji, I want you to retreat to your room and rest up. You will be the one who-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, Lord Hiashi…"

All eyes turned to a young man in the room. He was a tall, slender man with an aura of nobility and elegance coming from him. Unlike the majority of the Hyugas who all shared the characteristics of pale eyes and long dark hair, he was almost the complete opposite. His hair was almost snow white and tied into a low ponytail and his pupil-less eyes were a pale blue. His name was Akiyo Hyuga, a member of a lower branch and the Hyuga oddball due to his appearance.

"Lord Neji and his companions must be exhausted from their traveling and I believe that merely a few hours of rest is not enough for Lord Neji to regain all of his strength. It would be chaos if those Akatsuki men decide to take Lord Neji as well. May I suggest that I be the one to retrieve Lady Hinata?"

Neji stared at his cousin long and hard. Akiyo's mother was a part of the Hyuga clan yet his father was not which was highly disapproved of. Thus, many of the Hyuga clan shunned Akiyo because his appearance was more of his father than mother and the fact that he could not use Byakugan. Yet, he remained and dutifully performed his task as a member of the lower branch, to protect the main branch. Neji remembered that when they were children, Akiyo would always be reading books and trying to learn techniques that only those who had Byakugan can perform but would always fail. His body just couldn't handle tedious tasks. When Neji hated the main branch during his childhood, he thought that if Hinata was born in the lower branch, Akiyo would be more pathetic and looked down upon. However, it was different now. Although still physically weak, Akiyo grew up into someone who some of the elders respected and sometimes favored him more than Neji.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi, let Akiyo be the one to retrieve Lady Hinata."

"Are you mad? Akiyo cannot even run a mile without having to stop once in awhile to cough his lungs out!"

Hiashi thought of this suggestion thoroughly as his clan argued with each other. Once his daughter was retrieved and married, Neji would be the one to take over his throne. Yes, Neji was strong, swift, and intelligent so losing him was a bad idea. Akiyo on the other hand, his life's purpose was to protect the main branch and since Neji would become a part of it soon, he would be protecting Neji. _But Akiyo… his body is weak…_"Alright, Akiyo... Meet me at my quarters. Dismissed." Akiyo gracefully bowed to Hiashi and walked over to his cousin.

"I'm very happy to see that you are alive and well, Lord Neji. Of course, it is the same for you, Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san," Akiyo greeted with a smile. Neji kept a straight face and locked his eyes with his cousin's. "Careful, Akiyo. A Hyuga never shows his emotions." Akiyo chuckled lightly before bowing to him and leaving the room. Neji turned to his cousin's guards. "Thank you for your hard work. Please use today and tomorrow for rest…" Kiba and Shino thanked Neji before leaving together.

"Haha, finally! A break! Wanna go check up on Naruto, Shino?" Kiba asked as he put his hands behind his head, walking down the hall casually. The quieter man of the two shook his head. "Not now, maybe later. Kiba, it would be wise to not let your guard down." Kiba groaned and pouted at his friend. "You work too much, Shino. Geez, you're going to die soon, you know that?"

A few hours later…

Akiyo and King Hiashi exited the castle and walked over to a young fellow who hold onto the reigns of a white horse. Akiyo ascended onto the horse and put the hood of his cloak over his head. "Be careful out there, Akiyo," Hiashi muttered before handing him a brown sack. Akiyo looked down and smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "I will not disappoint you, Uncle." Hiashi ignored the young man and took a few steps back, allowing Akiyo to leave.

As the white horse ran through the sleeping village, another figure swiftly followed in the shadows. The figure followed Akiyo all the way out of the village and into Konoha's large forest, jumping from one tree to another. Akiyo appeared to be unaware of the mysterious figure for he continued riding until he made it to a rocky cliff. The figure hid behind a large boulder nearby, watching Akiyo's movements carefully.

"You can come out of hiding, Aburame-san," Akiyo called out as he got off of the horse. He then turned his head, staring at the large boulder where a shadowy figure walked out. "Were you worried about me, Shi~no-kun?" Shino cautiously walked over to the Hyuga, eyeing him suspiciously through his shades. "I'm curious, Hyuga-san… What kind of game are you playing?"

Akiyo pulled down his hood, a gentle smile on his pale face. "Isn't the night sky beautiful? Especially when the moon is full…" He sighed and looked up, gazing up at the stars. Shino didn't look up, he kept his concentration on Neji's cousin. There was something wrong with this guy and it bothered Shino immensely, yet he could not see _what_ exactly. "Tell me, Hyuga-san… You smell of death. Why?" Akiyo turned his head to Shino, still smiling. "Hmmm… I thought that it was Inuzuka-san with the strong sense of smell." If Shino was Kiba, then he would be really ticked off by the fact that Akiyo wasn't answering his questions. "I mean… I know that _you_ were the one who killed my messenger bug. I can tell."

"Oh? I don't know, Aburame-san… I probably did kill it, I'm sorry. I just don't like bugs at all," he said softly and almost shyly. He walked over to Shino, staring into his shades. "Shi~no-kun. Will you let me see your eyes?" Shino felt himself twitch and was starting to sense danger. "Bugs might come out, Hyuga-san," he warned. Akiyo looked at Shino sweetly with his baby face, which didn't work well against Shino. "If it's you, I don't mind, Shi~no-kun…" Shino raised an eyebrow. Was this man blushing?

Akiyo looked away and started coughing, clutching onto his chest. He slowly fell to the ground as he had his coughing fit. Shino hesitated but slowly reached over to the older man, resting a hand on his shoulder. He had been told before that Akiyo was a frail person who consistently got sick. "Hyuga-san, perhaps you should go back. I'll retrieve Lady Hinata… H-Hey!" Shino gritted his teeth as Akiyo suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand and stabbed a needle into his arm. "Wh-What did you inject inside of me?" Shino growled when he jumped back away from Akiyo, holding onto his arm. It was going numb.

Akiyo stood up, tossing the needle to the side. "I don't know. Just a little treat for your bugs," he said, smiling innocently at Shino. "Don't you just hate needles? I do." Shino stared hard at Akiyo who slowly moved into the Gentle Fist stance, it was obvious that there was going to be a fight. And a difficult one at that when whatever Akiyo had injected inside of him was spreading fast. "I thought you can't use Byakugan, Akiyo…"

The older man let out a laugh that sent chills down Shino's spine. "I can't but guessing games are fun, aren't they? No one knows what's going to happen. Isn't that exciting, Shi~no-kun?" He charged at Shino with amazing speed and swung at him but Shino jumped out of the way just in time. Shino shifted his eyes from left to right and then back at Akiyo. There weren't any places to hide and one wrong step could be fatal. "I have to disagree... Why are you doing this, Akiyo? You'll collapse if you keep this up!" Shino said, still thinking about Akiyo's well-being and health. "Why? Oh I don't know… Lord Hiashi and Lord Neji have so many things to worry about and Lady Hinata is getting in the way… I'm just doing my favorite Uncle and cousin a favor." Akiyo began pulling out needles from beneath his cloak and throwing them at Shino, who quickly jumped out of the way and had his bugs block them from him.

"I will not permit you to do such thing. I made an oath to protect Lady Hinata from any harm even if it's from her own family. I will defeat you!"

The men began attacking each other but Akiyo kept pulling out surprises for Shino until he was abe to push the young man off the cliff. Shino was hanging on the edge by his fingertips, breathing and sweating heavily. Either Akiyo had been moving faster each minute, or he was getting slower. Either way, Shino knew that he wasn't going to last very long. _I didn't even put a scratch on him… I have no more strength…_ As Shino tried pulling himself up, Akiyo came into view. He went down on his knees and smiled innocently. "Shi~no-kun… Before I let go, why don't we remove those hideous shades of yours!" He happily removed Shino's shades, tossing them aside before grabbing Shino's forearm. "What a shame… You're so much cuter than Kiba-kun. I wonder… Can you swim, Shi~no-kun? I can't seem to decide which is more painful, the poison or drowning." Akiyo chuckled lightly as he forced Shino to let go of the edge and then released his arm.

"AHH KEE YOHH~!!!"

The white haired Hyuga smirked as he watched the young man fall to his death in the raging river below. He got back up on his feet and placed his hands over his cheeks. "Aw… Shi~no-kun's voice sounded so delightful when screaming my name! Well, no time to mourn, Lady Hinata is waiting for me." Akiyo climbed on top of the horse which suffered no damage during the fight and descended the rocky hill, heading over to the meeting spot.

When Akiyo arrived, there were two men standing side by side. One of the men was carrying an unconscious princess. Akiyo stopped his horse in front of them, looking at them with no emotion. He reached over for the brown sack that contained money and all sorts of treasures and untied it from the horse before tossing it over to the two men. "Keep the money. Lord Hiashi does not wish to have the princess back."

"And why the fuck not?"

Akiyo turned his pale blue eyes to the smaller man of the two. "There is no need for you to know, _sir_," he replied coldly. "Hell yeah there is. This bitch has been making me frustrated for the past few days, seriously! Take the bitch back!" Hidan yelled, tempted to drop the unconscious Hinata. "Hidan! Shut. Up." Kakuzu picked up the brown sack and opened it, making sure that it had everything Pein wanted. "Let's go Hidan."

"Wh-What?! Wait a minute, Kakuzu. I want to know why this bastard king doesn't want his fuckin daughter! If he doesn't like her, then why can't he just marry the girl off to some poor bastard?"

Akiyo rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. "The princess has never been able to reach her father's expectations as a proper lady. She is a disgrace to our clan and furthermore, the prince she was betrothed to is dead… Died from the injuries he received by one of your men. Lord Hiashi does not wish to have anything with that girl anymore."

"Hey you rich bastard! _You_ seem to be more of a disgrace than Hinata! Look at you, you're riding a _horse_. You fuckin lazy or something? Second of all, this girl is more of a proper lady than all those other bitches in your damn village! I should know, I slept with a lot of them. Get down that fuckin big dog and- mmphf!"

Hidan threw a glare at Kakuzu who had sewn his mouth shut. What the hell? _Stupid Kakuzu!_ "Stop, Hidan. It is obvious that the king does not want his daughter. Let's go since we have the money… Plus, Hyuga can still be of a use to us." Kakuzu turned to Akiyo and nodded his head before leaving. Hidan growled and glared at the white haired man before running after his partner. _Fuckin Kakuzu…_

Akiyo waited until the Akatsuki were gone before climbing off the horse. He took a kunai out and looked at the white horse with an unpleasant smile.

* * *

Meep x_x What's going to happen to the poor horsie?! I'm sorry if the fighting scenes weren't all that fabulous... I can't be descriptive when it comes to fighting. D= And I'm sorry about Shino u_u

Chapter Seven is almost done but probably won't be up until tomorrow. Again, thank you for reading! Mwha ^o^


	7. Initiation

Here's chapter 7! =D *Finally*

I'm sorry about Shino-kun, I like him a lot too u_u but it certainly does look like Hidan was defending Hinata! =D

By the way, is it just me who can't see the latest reviews or does it update the next day? o_O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Initiation**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring at Itachi's plain ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her head, feeling dizzy and confused. What had happened to her? Hinata crossed her arms for a bit as she tried to recall what happened before waking up. _I… w-was t-talking t-to I-Itachi-kun and K-Kisame-kun.. W-Well listening… A-And w-we were drinking tea…_ _before I passed out…_ Hinata got off of the bed and quickly ran out of the room, forgetting to put on her slippers. She felt out of place at the moment, unsure whether to go straight to the kitchen to cook since it was almost dinner or look for Itachi or Kisame.

However, as she passed Pein's office, she heard a familiar voice yelling and swearing. Curious, Hinata leaned against the wall near the closed door.

"_Something isn't fuckin right!"_

Hinata moved over to the door, placing an ear against the cold hard wood but could only hear Hidan's voice.

"_Bullshit, Pein! I injured him badly but I didn't kill him! And what are we going to do with the bitch?"_

The princess frowned, afraid of what was going to happen to her. She knew who Hidan was talking about, who the bitch was. Yes, what _are_ they going to do to her? Wait… Hinata took a few steps away from the door, remembering Pein's words. If she wasn't useful, then they were going to kill her! And if they were going to kill her… Did that mean… _Father… Did you refuse them?_ Hinata stared at the door, no longer able to hear Hidan's loud voice. What was going to happen her now? Were they really going to kill her? If so, she hoped that it would be swift and painless.

The door opened and Hinata was now staring at the face she had been trying to avoid ever since the day she saw Naruto. She looked away, hugging herself. Whenever she was in the same room with Hidan, she always hid behind Itachi or Kisame or at least tried to find some excuse to leave the room. She was afraid of him but that wasn't why she was running away from him. It was actually because she felt guilty and believed that she was scum. To call someone a monster and then wish that same person to die… No one should be told that and no one should say that yet she did. There was this uncomfortable silence between them. _I-I should apologize to him… _However as she looked up to say sorry, he broke eye-contact and walked away without saying anything.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Tobi practically flew out of Pein's office and threw his arms around Hinata, hugging her tightly. "Hinata-chan!" He cuddled against her and giggled as Hinata watched the rest of the Akatsuki members leave Pein's office and surround her. _Th-This is it! Th-They're g-going to kill me! _She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for some kind of blow on the head or stab in the gut but instead got countless pats on the back or shoulders and unfortunately for her… her bottom.

"Welcome to the family, kiddo," Kisame said with a toothy grin as he pulled Deidara's hair right after Deidara had groped Hinata. Hinata blinked her eyes, unsure what the blue man had just said. However, Pein appeared and cleared up her confusion. "Hinata Hyuga. You are the disowned princess of Konoha but you have proven yourself useful to us… Not to mention that you posses the kekkei genkai Byakugan. Hinata, you are now a part of this… family… but you are not an official member of Akatsuki. Thus, if you fail to continue being useful, I will have you permanently removed from this world."

Hinata felt her heart jump for joy but her mind wasn't very sure of how she should be feeling; Depress that she was disowned or glad that she was now stuck with a group of criminals who wouldn't kill her if she kept doing chores? "Hmmm… Hinata-chan still has to be initiated though, right? Un!" Hinata whipped her head towards Deidara while trying to keep Tobi from moving around so much. Initiated? What was that supposed to mean?! "Whatever… Just don't blow up this house and do it after dinner. Hinata, start cooking," the leader demanded.

After dinner, Hinata was washing dishes as slowly as she could while the Akatsuki were in the living room discussing her initiation. She couldn't help it but tremble at the thoughts of torture and embarrassment. From the living room, she could hear Tobi agreeing to whatever the others were talking about.

"Tee hee! Let's do that to Hinata-chan!" or "Ooh ooh ooh! That's a good one!" and "Tobi wants to help! Tobi is a good boy!"

_W-Well… W-Whatever it is, I-I'm not going to like it…_

Just as she was about to finish washing the dishes, Itachi came over and leaned against the counter beside her. "Hyuga-san.." Hinata gave him a quick glance before staring hard at the soapy suds. "P-Please j-just call m-me, Hinata, I-Itachi-kun…" Itachi let out a soft 'hn' as he folded his arms against his chest before continuing. "How do you feel, Hinata? About being disowned by your father…" Hinata almost jumped as if he had just popped out of no where and screamed at her. She didn't expect him to ask her something like that, she had been expecting something a part of her initiation. "I… It hurts… b-but I guess I-I can say that I-I saw it coming… F-Father h-has never been r-really proud of me…"

"How would you feel if I told you your dear prince was dead?"

Hinata dropped the plate she had been washing, flinching when it broke to several pieces. "Wh-What? N-Naruto-kun is d-dead?" How? When? Where? Why?! Hinata bit down on her lower lip as her eyes began to sting again but no tears fell. She closed her eyes for a bit, imagining Naruto's friendly face and bright blue eyes. Was he really gone?

Itachi noticed her struggling to not cry. "He may not be physically dead but Hinata… You are Akatsuki now and no longer Princess Hinata just as how I am no longer Prince Itachi. It would be wise to let him go, Hinata, because you can never go back…" He lowered his eyes, thinking about his younger brother, Sasuke. However, he could never go back to Konoha and reclaim his title as Prince and the older brother of Sasuke. The world did not work that way and if it did, life would be so much easier.

"The day you and I were drinking tea with Kisame… We had slipped a drug into your drink because we knew you would have a hard time following orders if you knew that Hidan was the one to bring you back…" Hinata felt herself becoming tense as she cleaned up the broken plate pieces, throwing them away. "Yet… _he_ was the one who tried to convince one of your father's men to take you back. I believe Kakuzu said that Hidan was actually standing up for you… and that he used your name. It's too bad you couldn't hear him." Itachi placed a hand on the young woman's head as he stared at nothing. "Don't you think it's time to make amends with Hidan? Although he is foul-mouthed and completely idiotic, you are a part of this family now. Plus, Kisame and I can't always hide you since we're leaving tomorrow."

The former princess of Konoha looked up at Itachi before hugging him, thanking him in a soft voice. "I-I'll go apologize n-now… But pl-please don't s-say th-that N-Naruto-kun is d-dead… Y-You really scared me, I-Itachi-kun." Hinata left the kitchen and walked into the living room, her eyes turning wide. Everyone, besides Konan and Pein who were sitting together on the love couch and Zetsu who was in a corner talking to himself, was hurdled into a group giggling and shushing each other. "Shh! She's here!" All eyes from the group were on Hinata and it was a staring contest, five against one. "Uhh.. I-I… I…" Hinata squeaked and made a run for it, her face bright red. _I-I can't b-believe S-Sasori-san and K-Kakuzu-san are a-a part o-of this!_ she thought, always thinking that those two were more serious people like Itachi and Pein.

She made her way to Hidan's room and placed a hand on her chest, taking a few deep breaths. _I-I can do this. I _have_ to do this._ Hinata lifted her hand off of her chest and curled it into a fist before lightly hitting it against the wooden door.

Hidan stared up at his ceiling as he slowly breathed in and out. His stomach was growling but he ignored it or at least tried to. He had skipped dinner because he didn't have his appetite at the moment. _All because of that damn girl…_ he thought angrily. So instead of dinner, he went to his room and sacrificed the woman he had been hiding in his room for awhile. Why did he have a woman in his room in the first place? Again, it's all because of that damn princess. So what if he stole her first kiss? There's nothing damn special about the first kiss. There was definitely something disgusting about _that_ first kiss though. It felt unnatural and disturbing to him. He had kissed many women before yet none of those women made him feel this way. Thus, he just had to find some random woman to kiss and sleep with to forget about the princess. Yet he couldn't and it was seriously bothering him. Now, he was, in Hinata's words, a Skeleton Man lying on the cold wooden floor, bleeding and getting closer to death yet he knew that he would never reach it.

_Knock, knock._

_Fuckin Jashin! Can't I be alone for awhile?! _He was seriously pissed off, who was disturbing his thinking time?

_Knock, knock, knock_

Hidan closed his eyes, frowning deeply. _If I stay quiet, maybe the fucktard will go away…_ He stayed still, making sure that he didn't make any noises. However, his plan failed when he heard the door squeaked open.

"H-Hidan-san?"

_Great.. Just who I need to fuckin see… Damn bitch_.

"H-Hidan-san, can I come in? Hidan-san… H-Huh?"

_How fuckin rude… Coming in when I didn't say she can come in…. _

"H-Hidan-san!"

Hidan felt a pair of warm, soft hands rest on his arm and then the girl's head against his chest. "Help! S-Someone help! H-Hidan-san is dying!" He mentally smirked, trying very hard not to laugh at her terrified face. _Idiot… I'm guessing she doesn't know I'm fuckin immortal yet…_ This amused him and he continued to play dead, letting her worry. _Serves her right for sicking shark boy and crazy eyes at me…_ he thought, remembering that when he was playfully bullying the princess one day, Kisame punched him hard and Itachi just glared at him.

He held his breath as Hinata pulled out the object that was piercing his body. _Dammit, that fuckin hurt!_ Hidan felt his blood ooze from the gaping hole in his chest but kept still as Hinata still cried for help. Hmm… It made him wonder if anyone cared about him. "Hidan-san.. D-Don't die," Hinata stuttered. _Oh? What happened to leaving you alone and that I should just die? Fuckin hypocrite…_ His cold body was barely starting feel warm again and he slightly opened an eye to see that she was trying to use some kind of healing jutsu.

"D-Don't die! H-Hidan-san… Hidan… You can't die! I don't want you t-to d-die! Please… You're not a monster! I-I don't hate you… I'm sorry! Hidan!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez, fuckin woman!"

Hinata flinched and immediately removed her hands from his chest, staring at him with huge eyes. "H-Hidan-san?" Hidan slowly sat up as he returned to his regular appearance. He looked at her with a pout. "You just called me Hidan! Aw, c'mon…" Hinata dropped her head and pushing her fingers together. He could tell that she was upset with him so he scooted over and placed an arm around her. "Look, Princess… I can't die. I'm fuckin immortal so there's no way you can get rid of me and are you still upset about that whole… kiss and go die thing? Don't be because it's fuckin annoying and it was an accident."

He waited for her to respond. "I-I'm really sorry, H-Hidan…" The Jashinist grinned, his mood brightening up. He kept his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, squeezing her body against his in a playful way. "Quit worrying about it, dammit. Anyways, can you get the fuck out? I got a fuckin dead woman in here and I need to clean up unless… you want to do it for me?" Hinata turned her head and threw her hands over her mouth, staring wide eyed at the still corpse in Hidan's room. Why didn't she notice the woman before? "Wh-Why did you kill her?" she asked, now hoping that Hidan wouldn't kill her. She was going to have to be extra careful around him now…

Hidan rolled his eyes, wondering how many times he had to explain himself. "Religion... I gotta fuckin sacrifice people to Jashin-sama to fuckin stay immortal. Now get out before I fuckin sacrifice you too." He removed his arm off of her and they both stood up. Hinata slightly bowed to Hidan before moving towards the door. However, before she left, she turned around and smiled at him. "H-Hidan?" He looked at her, frowning. What did she want now?! "Th-Thank you."

"Uhh… You're damn welcome?"

Hinata kept smiling at him, it made him uncomfortable. "I-Itachi-kun t-told me that y-you stood up f-for me wh-when one of my f-father's men w-was putting me down. Th-That was really nice of you, Hidan. Th-Thank you."

"Shaddap. I only said those damn things so that the bastard would fuckin take you back. Obviously, you weren't good enough. Now, seriously, get out of my fuckin room!"

Hinata squeaked and scurried out, slamming the door close in the process. Hidan dragged himself over to the dead corpse and suddenly remembered something that he forgot to tell the princess. _Eh… Now that I think about it… It doesn't fuckin matter anymore since she's stuck here for life…_

Once Hinata was out of the room, she leaned against his door, still smiling. This heavy weight she had been carrying for the past few days seemed to have become a bit lighter. However, her smile and pleasant mood quickly disappeared when she saw Kisame looking down at her with his beady eyes. She turned on her heels and tried to make a run for it but was quickly grabbed and tossed over Kisame's shoulder. "N-No! Pl-Please, K-Kisame-kun! I-I… I have l-laundry t-to do!" Kisame ignored the newest member of their family with booming laughter, overpowering her soft pleading. He carried her back into the kitchen where everyone was except for Hidan.

"I got her! Tobi, pull out the chair!"

Hinata let out a tiny squeak as she was set down on the chair and then suddenly tied to it by Kakuzu. She tried breaking free but Kakuzu was much stronger than her, thus she could not escape. She turned her eyes to Itachi, looking at him with pleading eyes. He stared back, smirking at her. "Hinata-chan, who do you want to feed you? Un!" Hinata trembled as her eyes darted from one person to another, not wanting to know what she would have to eat. Who should she go with? Her first pick was Itachi but when she looked at him again, he looked away. _Th-They're all t-too eager f-for this! M-Maybe Leader-sama or K-Konan-san? _Right when her eyes landed on them, they reacted the same way Itachi did. _I-I guess not… _

"Hurry up and just pick one of us, un!"

When Tobi volunteered, Hinata's eyes widened as wide as they could go. "N-No! I-I pick Hidan!" It was silent except for Tobi's whining. "Someone go get Hidan, un!"

In a few minutes, everyone could hear Hidan's big mouth going off, cursing at Kisame and threatening him. "Haha, it's funny, the last time we did this was with Hidan! Now you get to do it to Hinata-chan!" Kisame released Hidan, dropping him beside the tied-up Hinata. He couldn't help it but groan. _This damn thing again?! Seriously, this is fuckin dumb._ "Where's the shit I'm going to shove down her fuckin throat?" he snapped. Hinata groaned, wishing that she could have asked Sasori-san instead. She had panicked though when Tobi volunteered and Hidan was the only one who popped into her mind.

Tobi handed Hidan a small bowl of whipped cream with a single red cherry on top and a silver spoon. _That doesn't l-look so bad_, she thought, starting to calm down. But why did Kakuzu have to tie her to the chair? Hinata whimpered and tried getting off of the chair, not wanting to be a part of this.

"Babe, relax. It's going to be okay."

Hinata looked up at Hidan, her lilac eyes staring into his amethyst colored eyes. _H-His eyes a-are really pretty… It's so different c-compared to N-Naruto-kun's. _For once, he didn't look angry or annoyed but he was calm and his voice sounded reassuring. "I-I don't w-want to eat it! I-I just a-ate dinner!" Hidan hushed the girl with a smile that made Hinata's heart skip a beat. "It's going to be fuckin fine, okay? Here, I'll give you the cherry first." Hidan picked up the fruit by the stem and held it in front of Hinata's face. She leaned forward and opened her mouth a bit. However, Hidan smirked and didn't move the cherry closer.

_Th-This isn't fun!_ Hinata's face turned red from embarrassment as her tongue came out and lightly licked the cherry. She then used her tongue to guide the cherry towards her mouth and then clamped her mouth down on it. Hidan pulled the stem and the red fruit was gone. "Good girl. Now don't take your fuckin time, I still gotta clean my damn room." Hinata chewed and swallowed the sweet fruit before forcing her mouth to open again. Hidan scooped some whipped cream onto the spoon and started to feed her. _Th-This isn't s-so bad…_ she thought until Hidan kept the spoon in her mouth for awhile.

Her tongue tasted something bitter and she immediately pulled her head away, spitting to the side. The Akatsuki started laughing, especially Tobi. "Wh-What's in th-that b-bowl?!" Deidara grinned as he forced Hinata's head to face Hidan again. "Oh, you know… Garlic, onions, the meat, fish and shrimp we had for dinner, ketchup, soy sauce, eggs, salt, and juice all mixed together, un!"

"N-No! L-Let me go!"

"It's fine, Hinata! It's edible, un! We all took a taste of what's inside that bowl! Un! But you have to eat until the bowl is empty!"

Hinata looked at Hidan with pleading eyes, begging him to stop. However, he kept a straight face and held the spoon in front of her face. "C-Can't you g-give me a little m-more less?" she asked but Hidan frowned. "More means you'll get done fuckin faster. C'mon, you're Akatsuki now! Now open up before I sacrifice you!" Hinata whimpered and opened her mouth a little before Hidan shoved the spoon into her mouth. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and her muscles becoming tense as she forced the foul taste go down her throat.

Hidan kept feeding her and with each spoonful, Hinata's reactions grew more wild. She started kicking, screaming, gagging, and she threw up on herself multiple times already. Hidan glanced down into the bowl, seeing that it was almost empty. "C'mon, princess, just two more bites," he muttered but she shook her head, large teardrops falling down from her eyes. He sighed and moved the spoon around in the bowl, trying to scoop up the mixed foods into one spoonful and was successful. "Look, the bowl is empty but you gotta fuckin eat this shit. After that, you can fuckin throw it up. C'mon!" Hinata weakly opened her mouth but before Hidan could shove the spoon in, she threw up a little again. _She can't do it anymore… Fuck this… _Hidan shut his eyes tightly and forced the spoon into his own mouth, swallowing the junk.

"There! She's fuckin initiated now! Damn! This shit was more worse than the last time!" Hidan yelled, slamming the spoon and bowl onto the table. He spat onto the vomit-covered floor, cringing at the after taste. He could clearly taste the bitterness of Hinata's throw-up with the clump of mixed food he just swallowed. "You all had your fun. I want someone, not Hinata, to clean this mess now. Itachi, Konan, help Hinata get cleaned up." Pein ordered before leaving the kitchen.

Kakuzu immediately released Hinata and she started to sway. She would've fallen off and hit the floor if it weren't for Itachi and Konan. "You deserve a lot of rest so don't worry about waking up early tomorrow morning," Konan said softly, rubbing the younger female's back. During the whole fiasco, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Hidan were the only people who weren't getting a kick out of Hinata's struggling. Mainly because they all thought the whole idea was stupid. Hinata weakly looked up at Konan, frowning deeply. "I-I feel t-terrible…" Konan gave her a small smile as they headed for Itachi's room. "If you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll take you shopping. I don't have any more clothes you can borrow." Hinata nodded and smiled back a little before receiving a pat on the head by Itachi.

* * *

There you go! Please, please, PLEASE don't try eating what Hinata had to eat. I had to and it was absolutely horrible! Three bites after finishing off the whipped cream and cherry, I was crying my eyes out. Then again... I'm a crybaby and I really don't like ketchup. D=

Well, thank you for reading!!! Until next time! Mwha! ^o^


	8. Deceitfulness

Here is chapter eight and this time, you'll see what happens after Akiyo turned the Akatsuki and Hinata-chan away. Thank you for reading, the reviews, and adding my story to your favorites or story alerts! =D

xm: Yes, poor Hinata D= and sorry for making you and everyone else wait for this chapter! _

Fantasy . Delight-x-: Sorry for always putting a space before and after the period but if I don't, the -x- part of your name would only show. _I think Deidara has no taste buds because the thing they fed her is hard to keep down in your stomach D and purple DOES rock! =D

Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce: Not only does it sound horrible, it tastes horrible! Lol xD If you do make your classmate eat it, tell me what happened! O_O

GoddessSumizofVenus: Haha, yes it was. Hopefully I won't ever have to do a thing like that again but I doubt it D= I have a feeling I'm going to be forced to drink or eat something nasty again when I go out with my friends next summer.

Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer_:_** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Deceitfulness**

"Lord Hiashi!"

A male servant burst into the throne room and went down on his knees in front of the Hyuga king. "Please forgive me for interrupting but Akiyo-san has been found!" Hiashi stood up quickly. "What about my daughter?"

"No sign of her but Inuzuka-san is searching the area where we found Akiyo-san! Lord Neji is currently with Akiyo-san."

The king nodded and dismissed the frantic servant before rushing himself over to the hospital wing where he could hear Shizune, one of the head nurses, trying to shoo Neji away. When he entered, he saw both of his nephews, Neji was stubbornly unwilling to leave and Akiyo was asleep on the hospital bed.

"Neji! Let her work in peace," Hiashi commanded. Neji exhaled deeply and took a few steps away from his cousin's hospital bed. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched Shizune try to heal Akiyo's wounds. _Dammit… I won't know what happened until Akiyo wakes up! _A few seconds after thinking that, Neji began to feel a bit guilty. Just a few minutes ago, he was trying to wake Akiyo up but Akiyo was in no condition to talk. His older cousin was scratched and cut up, his clothes were torn, and he was covered in a mixture or dry and fresh blood. Now that he had seen Akiyo like this, Neji's guilt grew even more. Akiyo had always been a frail sickly person yet he was always smiling and trying his hardest like Hinata. Neji turned his head to his uncle who kept his cold, stony expression on. _I wonder what Uncle is thinking…_

Hiashi walked over to Shizune who gave him a quick bow before continuing her work on the unconscious Akiyo. "You will call for Neji and I when he is awake," he stated, receiving a nod. He then turned to his nephew. "Come, Neji. We mustn't get in the way and be a bother." Neji nodded and gave one last look at his cousin's sleeping form before following his uncle back to the throne room. It was silent until Neji spoke softly, "The one who found Akiyo said that they found his horse near by, decapitated." Hiashi kept his eyes forward but he gave his nephew a slight nod. "Yes but let us thank God that Akiyo still has his head."

Many hours later, a nurse called Hiashi and Neji back to the hospital wing, informing that Akiyo awakened but also warning them that he wasn't talking. When the two Hyugas arrived, they saw Akiyo blankly staring up at the tall ceilings. "Akiyo, how are you feeling?" Neji asked. Normally he wouldn't say such a thing to a Hyuga but Akiyo was only _half_. No reply. "Your superior asked you a question, Akiyo. Answer." Neji tried ignoring his Uncle. He believed that sometimes, his uncle didn't have a heart.

Akiyo slowly turned his head, looking away from his Uncle and cousin which slightly irritated Hiashi. Not once has this boy ever disobeyed him and he was doing it now at a crucial time?! "Akiyo, you listen-"

"…dead…"

Neji moved around the bed so that no matter Akiyo turned his head, he would be either staring at Neji or at Hiashi. "Dead? What do you mean, Akiyo?" he asked calmly and slowly, thinking that Akiyo could be disoriented from the medicine and trauma. "Dead. Gone… No more…" His voice was weak and soft, almost a whisper. Akiyo started to close his eyes but opened them up again when Neji lightly slapped his cheek. "C'mon, Akiyo, stay awake just for a few more minutes. Who or what is dead and gone? What is no more?" Neji kept repeating his questions when Akiyo was just staring at him as if he was unable to comprehend.

"Where. Is. Princess. Hinata?"

That was one question that Akiyo could understand and it caused him to strongly react. He shut his eyes tightly and started shaking his head, tears squeezing though his closed eyelids. "Akiyo! Hold still! Your wounds are going to open!" However, Akiyo didn't listen and started flinging his arms about as if trying to push someone away. Hiashi grabbed onto the boy's wrists and pinned them against the bed. "Focus, Akiyo! This is important!"

"Where is Lady Hinata?" Neji repeated.

"Dead! Gone… No more…" Akiyo kept his eyes shut, breathing heavily. "Th-Those m-men… Th-They never had L-Lady Hinata… Never there… Took everything and attacked… Couldn't run and there was so much blood!" He tried breaking free from Hiashi's grip and opened his mouth to scream, obviously mentally scarred from what has happened. After all, this was the first time Akiyo had to go to the hospital wing like this. Usually it was because of his fevers and weak lungs but today, it was because he was attacked.

Shizune rushed over and royalty or not, she scolded both the king and the king's nephew for forcing her patient to speak of a horrible event when he was still recovering. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You both should know that Akiyo-san isn't exactly emotionally and physically strong like all you other Hyugas! I bet you two wouldn't like it if you were in his position and I suddenly came and kept asking you personal, scarring questions! If I knew that you two were going to come in here and do this instead of actually care for his well-being, I would've waited until next week to call for you two back!" Shizune forced Hiashi to released Akiyo before she carefully sat the young man up and gave him something to drink to calm him down. It worked because once Akiyo was back on his bed, he had this drowsy look on his face.

"Leave this room now! You are disturbing all the other patients here too!"

Neji glanced around. The only patient here was Naruto, who was staring wide eyed at them. _Troublesome…_ He turned to Shizune and bowed, apologizing to her. "Please take care of Akiyo-san." Hiashi did the same and the two left in silence.

Shizune turned to Akiyo, resting her hand on his warm forehead. She remembered the first time meeting the twenty-year old man. She was sixteen and a nurse in training while he was just ten and he had been carried in by a Hyuga elder. Akiyo had a bad cold so he had to be isolated from Lady Hinata and Lord Neji so he wouldn't get them sick. Every day when he was in the hospital wing, Shizune would read to him or just talk to him and when he was out of the hospital room, he would come back and give her flowers. It was sort of a way to show their appreciation to each other, she would give him her complete undivided attention and he would give her flowers and as the years went on, he would occasionally give her more expensive gifts.

"Are you okay, Akiyo-san?"

Akiyo looked up at her with a forced smile but after a few silent seconds, he frowned and shook his head. He then pulled the covers over his head, hiding his face from her. Shizune fluffed up his pillow before walking over to her other patient. There was a sad smile on her face as she checked up on the blond prince. Her chest hurt and felt like it was swelling up with emotion. Today was suppose to be a day of rejoicing and the return of Lady Hinata but instead, it was the opposite. "Shizune-san… Who is that?" he asked curiously as he sat up. "That is Lord Hiashi's other nephew, Akiyo Hyuga," she simply replied.

"I never knew that Lord Hiashi had another nephew."

"A lot of people don't, only those who live and work here know that."

"Why is that?"

Shizune turned her head back to where Akiyo's bed was. The twenty year-old man was still hiding beneath his covers but by judging the lack of movement, he had fallen asleep. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Prince Naruto, but the Hyuga elders are trying very hard to keep Akiyo from the outside world. It would bring the Hyuga clan shame if people found out that there was someone… like Akiyo… in their clan. Anyways, you should get some more rest."

"Shizune-san? Did Akiyo-san say that Hinata-chan is really dead…?"

The twenty-six year old woman gently bit her lower lip, trying to be strong. If she broke down now, then she wouldn't be able to work properly. "I-I'm afraid s-so…" Naruto gritted his teeth, as he tried sitting up straight. "He's lying!" he shouted, starting to breath heavily. "Prince Naruto! How can you say that?!"

"Because it's the truth! Akiyo-san is lying!"

"Please quiet down! He'll hear you!"

"I don't care! Hinata-chan is alive! I know she is! I saw her a few days ago! Akiyo-san, you liar!"

Shizune lost control and had slapped Naruto across the face. She gasped and immediately dropped her stinging hand to her side, softly apologizing to him. "I'm sorry, Prince Naruto… But I will not let you say such things about Akiyo-san… A lot of things could happen in one day, a million things could happen in just a few days. Lady Hinata is gone, Prince Naruto. Please… This family does not need anymore trouble…" Naruto turned his head, his cheek had a red hand-print. He saw that Shizune was shaking a bit and that tears were streaming down her face. "I'm h-heartbroken that sweet Princess Hinata is no longer with us but please.. Think about the family she left, think about her father, Lord Neji, and Akiyo-san, the one who was suppose to bring Lady Hinata back. H-How do you think th-they feel right now? H-how do you think A-Akiyo feels?"

Naruto growled and shut his eyes tightly. Hinata couldn't be dead! The girl he had seen at that village… she was Hinata, wasn't she? That one Akatsuki man who talked to him… He promised that he would return Hinata safely, didn't he?! Without saying a word, Shizune had left Naruto's side, leaving him alone. Naruto reopened his eyes and was staring hard at the white sheets covering his legs. No matter what Akiyo or Shizune had said, Naruto believed that Hinata was still alive. He could just _feel _that she still was. I_ know she's alive. Hinata can't be dead, she isn't dead! I'll find her and bring her back, no matter what it takes! Hinata, please wait for me!_

_

* * *

_

There ya go! Hmm... Naruto better hurry up and recover because Hidan-kun isn't going to let Hinata-Chan wait! =D What do you guys think Akiyo is going to do now that he *sorta* got rid of Hinata-chan? Oh and sorry that this is a short chapter D=

Thanks for reading you guys! Hopefully I can get Chapter Nine up sooner! Bye byee! Mwha ^o^


	9. Sorry

Hiya! Here's the ninth chapter. FINALLY! It took long for me to update because I had actually wrote two chapter nines because I couldn't decide what to write. The first one that I wrote was time-skipped to one year but then I didn't like how I couldn't show Hinata's character grow. Also, I didn't know how much Hidan's and Hinata's relationship would grow in one year and then there's all these deaths... so I decided to rewrite chapter nine and here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Sorry**

Hinata stared at Itachi's sleeping face with a small frown on her pale face. It was dark since the sun had not risen yet but even if it did, the great trees of the forest that surrounded the Akatsuki's base wouldn't allow the sun to shine down on them. Yet, she could still clearly see the outline of her bedding partner's face. His calm expression reminded her of Neji's and it pained her because Itachi didn't look like Neji at all. Hinata was becoming homesick and tired. It had been almost a week since her initiation and it made her wonder if anyone back home was searching for her. Pein had told her that Hiashi didn't want her and that was that but what about her loyal friends, her protective cousin, and her beloved prince?

_You mustn't give up, Hinata! Naruto-kun promised to get you back and Naruto-kun never breaks his promises! Have faith, Hinata! _

After her little pep-talk, Hinata carefully and slowly got off of the bed so she would not wake up Itachi. However, she knew he would wake up because he always did but sometimes, he didn't get out of bed right away. Today was one of those days. Hinata gathered some neatly folded clothes from his wooden drawer and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once out of the bathroom and of Itachi's room, Hinata headed for the kitchen in her new black coat. It was just a day ago when Pein and Konan had presented the infamous Akatsuki uniform to her and was told to where it at all times when she was out of the house. She was wearing it now because once the sun was up, the Akatsuki were leaving Konoha.

When she entered the kitchen, she let out a tiny squeak and immediately cast her lilac eyes to the tiled floor. "H-Hidan-kun… Wh-Why are you a-awake? S-Shouldn't you be r-resting? W-We're l-leaving in a f-few…"

"Shut up, you fuckin talk too much." Hidan was at the counter, chugging down a bottle of milk and eating Tobi's snacks. He was shirtless as always but Hinata didn't think she could ever get used to seeing a man without his shirt. Hidan licked his milk mustache away and set the empty bottle of milk down on the counter before watching Hinata scurry around the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch. He observed her, knowing that she knew he was staring due to her stiff movements. He wondered what made her good enough to stay with the Akatsuki and why, despite her annoying unnecessary stuttering and stupid manners, did almost everyone get along with her except for him. _Well… For one thing I know for sure, that bitch Konan has another bitch to talk to about their damn girly feelings…_ Tobi's reason to stick with Hinata was pretty obvious as well; he had someone who was actually willing to give their time and attention to him. He wasn't so sure about the others and it sort of pissed him off that he couldn't find any use for Hinata except to take his anger out on her but then there was Kisame and Itachi who would do freaky stuff to him if she came crying to them.

Hidan was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice Hinata standing right in front of him until she lightly poked him on the chest. "What?" He lazily looked down at her, noticing that she was doing that stupid pushing her fingers together again. "I-I'm sorry, H-Hidan-kun-"

"Hidan." He fuckin hated whenever she called him that. It was stupid and unnecessary, just like her consistent worthless apologies.

"I-I mean H-Hidan b-but I n-need to g-get something from the cabinet please…"

He sighed and moved away slowly, taking a step aside. He wasn't going to completely move away from his spot, he didn't feel like moving around much at the moment. His amethyst eyes were glued onto her again as she opened the top cabinet and reached for a can at the very top. Hinata stood on the very tip of her toes and stretched her arm out as far as she could but she couldn't get a hold of the can without pushing it back farther. She was starting to become embarrass and her face grew warm when a hand much bigger than hers pushed her hand away and grabbed the can.

"Dammit, you're gonna get fuckin breakfast burnt. If you need help, just fuckin say it, you dumb woman." Hidan closed the cabinet and handed her the can, sensing that she had became a little depressed. She softly apologized and he wanted to strangle her. Well, he actually wanted to strangle her father but he wasn't around for him to do so. "Woman, quit saying that you're sorry because you don't even fuckin mean it. If you fuckin keep saying it, no one's gonna believe that you're being fuckin sincere about it. Take me for example, I never say sorry because I don't fuckin mean it." Hinata opened her mouth and he immediately threw his hand over her lips, keeping her from saying "I'm sorry". "Just go back to your fuckin cooking before everyone wakes up."

Hinata nodded and scurried back over to the stove while Hidan reached for another bag that had a piece of paper attached to it. The paper said "Property of Tobi" but he ignored it and continued munching away as he kept watching Hinata. It was silent for a good twenty minutes but Hidan never left the kitchen since there was nothing else to do but watch Hinata cook and help her reach for the things that were too high for her to grab. He could've pointed out that she could've just used the chair to stand on but he decided to tease her in a way that Hinata could not think that it was harassment but just an accident. Whenever she reached for something, he would purposely brush his fingers against hers and then hand her the object while looking straight into her eyes if she wasn't looking away. He liked the result of doing that, she would become more nervous and jumpy like a terrified mouse.

"Ow…" Hinata was holding a finger in front of her face and Hidan immediately became attracted to the crimson liquid slowly flowing out of a cut. She brought the finger to her lips and she sucked on it but then quickly pulled her finger away, disgusted by the taste. Before she could put her cut finger under running cold water, her wrist was caught by Hidan. She looked up at him and turned bright red when he began sucking on her finger. She felt his warm wet tongue rub against her finger and the gentle tug of his sucking, making her heart flutter. "H-Hidan…kun…" He ignored her and soon pulled her finger out of his mouth to see that her finger had turned slightly red. There was a tiny bead of blood squeezing for its freedom and was about to suck on her finger again when he heard a shrill cry.

"HIDAN IS GOING TO EAT HINATA-CHAN!"

The two immediately jumped away from each other as if they just got caught in a naughty act. They stared at the orange masked man who had his gloved hands on top of his head and tried to calm the child-like man down. "N-No! T-Tobi-kun! He was j-just…" Tobi screamed again and made a run for it, screaming for Itachi and Kisame for help. However, Tobi ended up waking all the members and the Akatsuki hideout was full of chaos.

After breakfast, the Akatsuki gathered their necessary belongings and met outside. Hinata looked around, wondering if this would be the last time she would be in Konoha. Her family and friends flashed into her mind and she gently bit her lower lip, wishing that she could see them before she left because only God knew if she would ever see her loved ones again.

"Alright. Remember, we all meet at Iwagakure and do _not_ do anything foolish," Pein said before leaving with Konan. The members began to walk away, going their own separated ways but Hinata just stood there, holding the bag that carried some clothes and her lunch. Who was she suppose to go with? Everyone seemed to be in pairs except for her and she wondered if the Leader had forgot about her or he simply just wanted her to go alone. _I don't kn-know where I-Iwagakure is…_

Hidan turned his head and looked over his shoulder, seeing the ex-princess just standing there. He rolled his eyes and turned to Kakuzu. "Yo. We're leaving the girl." Kakuzu let out a grunt. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Hidan…" Hidan growled and folded his arms across his chest to keep himself from punching Kakuzu. "Fucktard, ain't she a part of the group now? You'd think that Itachi or fuckin Kisame would bring her along… Shouldn't we get her?"

"Why do you care?" the taller man asked as they kept walking. "I fuckin don't but she's the one who does the cooking. Your food tastes like shit." Kakuzu's eye twitched but before he could knock Hidan's head off of his shoulders, his partner ran back to the base where Hinata was still.

He stood in front of her and frowned while she looked up at him with confusion and lost eyes. "C'mon, just don't get in the fuckin way and don't get Kakuzu fuckin angry if you want to live." Hinata nodded and quietly followed him and Kakuzu, hoping that she would reach Iwagakure safely. As the trio traveled together, Hidan and Kakuzu often argued with each other and whenever they did, Hidan would bring Hinata into the conversation. However, not wanting to feel the wrath of both of them, she replied that she either had no comments or tried to agree with both of them.

Night fall quickly fell upon them and after hearing Hidan complain about being tired all day, Kakuzu finally allowed the group to stop and set up camp. "What? Why can't we fuckin go back to the town we fuckin passed twenty minutes ago and find an inn?" Hidan asked as he dropped his belongs to the ground. Kakuzu found a rather large rock and sat on it, taking a map out of his pockets. "Because, Hidan, that would be wasting time _and_ money. Now you and Hinata go find some fire wood." Hinata obeyed and did what she was told while Hidan stayed to argue some more, making Hinata do all the work but she didn't mind. It gave her some time alone and it gave her a smaller chance of making Kakuzu angry.

Once camp was set up, Hinata sat beside the fire and stared at it, wanting to go home where it was warm and where she felt safe. She then began to giggle, thinking of all the funny things Kiba-kun and Shino-kun would do when the three of them were together and when Neji-kun would tease her about Naruto-kun… Hinata brought her knees to her chest and she hugged her legs, feeling miserable again.

Hidan rubbed the base of his neck, irritated that Kakuzu had sliced off his head in purpose and then wouldn't sew it back on until Hidan had to admit that Kakuzu was right about some fuckin thing that Hidan couldn't even remember what it was now. He headed towards Hinata and sat down beside her, finding her more tolerable than that dickhead Kakuzu. "What's with the long face, princess?" he asked, wondering how she would react if he lit her hair on fire. Hinata shook her head and forced a smile at Hidan, which bugged him a little. "N-Nothing, Hidan-kun… Hidan," she quickly corrected herself. "I was just thinking… about m-my family and f-friends." Hidan snorted and stared into the fire until he heard a small gasp. He turned his head to see Hinata covering her eyes and her shoulders heaving up and down. "I-I'm sorry f-for crying," she whispered, thinking that he was finding her extremely annoying at the moment.

"It's fuckin fine…" he muttered. It was best to let her cry for now instead of later when some unexpected things might happen or when they're in public. He watched her, almost feeling sorry for the pathetic girl. She had been taken from the world where she was sheltered and loved by everyone and dumped into a world where it was survival of the fittest and no one really cared who she was. She wasn't criminal material, she was too polite, shy, caring, and innocent. Those were all the things that Hidan disliked but in a way, it made _him_ feel innocent just to be around her. "H-hidan? C-Can I talk to you?" She was still crying and by the looks of it, she would not stop until she poured all of her feelings out. _Damn Konan for not being here at the fuckin moment…._ "Whatever… You already are but just d-don't take fuckin too long. I wanna sleep."

Hinata told him the things she once told Itachi when she was still a hostage. It was a bit of a bore for Hidan but he listened anyways. "I-Itachi-kun told me t-to g-give up on returning h-home and I-I w-want to but I just can't. N-Naruto-kun p-promised t-to find m-me and t-take me back s-so I can't help b-but wait for him." Hidan felt his gut twist into a knot when she mentioned the prince's promise. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the night sky. "No matter how much I fuckin hate to agree with that damn weasel, he's right… You can't go back and that blond kid can't take you back." Hinata wished she had some napkins to wipe her face but all she had were her hands and her cloak to wipe her tears away. "B-Because y-you'll k-kill N-Naruto-kun if h-he tries r-right?"

Hidan looked at her seriously with a frown. "No… It's… It's because I _already_ killed him. Hinata… Naruto is dead, seriously." Hinata stared at him with disbelief. He was lying, Hidan was lying about Naruto being dead. Yet there was a tiny voice in her head trying to make her realize that he wasn't. He had used her name instead of calling her woman, princess, or bitch and he hadn't cursed at all. Hidan _always_ had to swear and he never called her by her name when she was conscious before. "H-how?" she asked, her voice weak and whispery. Hidan let out a deep and heavy sigh. He always hated having to explain himself. "Remember when we were at that one fuckin village where he found ya and I beat him up? Well, yeah… When Kakuzu and I were trying to give you back to that one other guy while you were sleeping, that damn bastard told us that your prince fuckin died from the injuries that I fuckin gave him." Hinata stared at Hidan and then laid down, closing her eyes. A new grief overcame her heart and she silently cried herself to sleep, wishing that Hidan was lying.

The albino man remained sitting beside her and turned his gaze to Kakuzu who was busy counting the money he had brought. _Greedy bastard…_ he thought before looking down at Hinata. He wondered what it was like for her at the moment and began thinking back to when he wasn't immortal, when his life and everything else mattered. He never really had these feelings of love so he couldn't imagine how it felt to lose someone you love but it really did hurt him when his village turned into a no good tourist-site so Hinata must be feeling like shit at the moment. He sighed and notice Hinata shiver a little. He wasn't sure if it was the wind or she was shivering because she was crying but either way, he stood up and removed his cloak, dumping it over her body. "You better not fuckin cry all night and you better fuckin use that cloak as a blanket because if you fuckin get sick, I'm going to be pissed, seriously. There's no way I want to get fuckin sick by you or eat diseased food." She didn't say anything which was okay because he walked to the other side of the fire and laid down, grumbling about how the rocks were scratching up his skin.

Kakuzu turned his attention to his partner and rolled his eyes. "Is food all you ever think about? And it's _you _who better not get sick, Hidan." His partner flipped him off and then scratched the side of his belly before bidding good night to Kakuzu.

* * *

There you go! Now that Naruto is out of Hinata's life, for now that is, Hinata might be able to move on and be happy with Hidan!

School starts tomorrow so I might not be able to update until the weekends. D= Darn school. Well, until next time! Mwha! ^o^


	10. No Turning Back

Yes, darn school. It's 3 am and I haven't done my homework yet! Yikes! xD Well it's just so hard staying away from this fanfic. Here's chapter ten =3 Thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: No Turning Back**

Over the next few days, Hinata traveled in silence, still grieving over her fiance's death. She wanted to blame someone other than herself but she knew that it wasn't anybody's fault but her own. If she hadn't over reacted and ran away after seeing Naruto kissed the pink girl then she would have never been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Naruto wouldn't have been so badly injured. She was supposed to be married by now, she was supposed to have a happily ever after with the prince of her dreams and perhaps with a child or two. But now, it was not possible. With her guilty conscious, she finally gave up the dream and hope of returning home to Konoha. Perhaps it really was best if she didn't come back. After all, her father didn't want her and her cousin and friends were probably tired of watching over her and babysitting her. Yes, from this day on, Princess Hinata of Konoha was dead, along with her beloved Prince Naruto. Yet, her heart ached because it could not agree with the thought of never returning to her home.

"A-Ah -choo!"

Hinata turned her gaze towards the man walking beside her. He sniffed and groaned before holding in another sneeze. "Hidan-san? A-Are you alright?" she asked, her voice was raspy and her throat was sore from crying so much. Hidan let out a low grumble in reply and kept walking. Hinata looked down, feeling more guilty. Even though Hidan was immortal, that didn't mean he was immune to disease. It was because of her, he was starting to become sick and was getting worse each passing day.

"Kakuzu-san?" she softly called out. Kakuzu looked down at her with his ghostly green eyes. "What?" Hinata gave a quick glance at him and then down at the dusty path beneath their feet. "C-Could we s-stop a-at the next t-town we come b-by? W-We should let H-Hidan-kun rest b-before he becomes worse…"

"There's nothing fuckin wrong with me!" Hidan growled, gently bonking Hinata on the back of her head before turning away to sneeze. Kakuzu sighed irritably. "Fine… but _you_ will be the one to take care of the dumbass, Hinata, since it seems like you are the cause of this. Also, you will be owing me the money we spend at the inn." Hinata nodded and smiled up at Kakuzu, thanking him softly. However, she was wondering how she was going to repay him back since she never worked for money before. There was no way she was going to actually and try to steal from someone so the only choice she had was to find some work outside the Akatsuki.

The three kept on walking and walking and eventually, they reached a large waterfall in a forest. Kakuzu pointed to the large waterfall and looked over his shoulder, looking at Hinata and Hidan who didn't look so good. "We'll have to stay here until the dumbass here gets better." Kakuzu kept on walking and Hinata tilted her head with confusion on her face. "Wh-Where are you going, K-Kakuzu-san?" He didn't answer her so Hinata only followed after him and the sluggish Hidan. "Stop talking so fuckin loud~" Hidan whined, rubbing the sides of his forehead. Hinata apologized and offered herself to help him walk but he tried shooing her away. "Woman, I c-can take care of…sniff… myself!"

Hinata left Hidan alone and was a bit reluctant to keep on walking when Kakuzu suddenly jumped into the water and then walked right into the waterfall. He didn't come back out and soon Hidan followed after with a long chain of curses coming from his mouth. Hinata stood there and blinked her eyes several times, finding herself alone. "K-Kakuzu-san? H-Hidan-kun? Wh-Where are you?!"

"Just get in here, idiot!"

The young woman flinched at Kakuzu's harsh voice and didn't delay any longer and jumped right into the water. She let out a tiny squeak at the sudden change of temperature and moved herself towards the waterfall. As she walked through it, she held her breath and shut her eyes tightly until she no longer felt the pressure of the harsh, icy water falling on top of her head. Now all drenched, the three of them continued their way in the water until it got shallower and then continued their journey on land.

In a few minutes, they reached the end of the cave behind the waterfall and Hinata was amazed to see a small village. Her mouth lightly hung with awe as her eyes, amazed by its secrecy and beauty. "W-Wow, a v-village behind a w-waterfall!" she whispered loudly in excitement. One thing that she liked about being a part of the Akatsuki was that she got to travel and see different things each day, something that she couldn't do when she was the princess of Konoha. "There's nothing special about this dump." Kakuzu growled as he continued to lead the way into the village and through the streets in their drenched clothing.

"Where's the fuckin damn inn?! Hurry and find it, mother fucker! A-AH-CHOO!"

Hinata frowned and rubbed the older man's back, trying to make him feel better. "P-Please wait a little m-more, H-Hidan-kun." Poor Hidan, she thought. There were heavy bags and dark circles near his eyes and he was paler than she was yet his eyes were red. _I-I'm going to nurse Hidan-kun back to his healthy s-self!_ Hidan looked at Hinata and was about to say something but no words left his mouth. Instead, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Luckily for him, Hinata was there to catch him although she was having a difficult time staying on her feet with him unconscious. _S-So heavy!! _"K-Kakuzu-san! H-Help! Eeek!"

With a small thud, Hinata fell backwards with Hidan in her arms and on top of her. They were still both very wet but she could feel the heat coming from his body. _H-He's getting a fever!_ Of course he would get a fever, he hadn't been resting properly and they had been sleeping outside with nothing but their clothes and a fire. She felt incredibly guilty now and was even more determined to make Hidan feel better. "K-Kakuzu-san! A-A little help, pl-please?"

"Lady Hinata?"

Hinata froze for a bit, wondering why Kakuzu was calling her "Lady".There was then a shadow over her and she looked up with wide eyes and she tightened her grip on Hidan. Were her eyes defective and playing tricks on her again?! Standing above her was a man with thick black hair and light skin wearing a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt, dark blue pants and sandals. He was carrying several bags but the most noticeable feature of this man was what on his face, dark shades.

"Sh-Shino-kun?!"

Was this possible? The man above her slightly nodded his head and then took a step back, looking ahead of him. Suddenly the weight on Hinata was gone and she got back up on her feet, turning her head towards Kakuzu who had Hidan's arm around his shoulders. "Hinata, quit fooling around," he snapped but before he could turn around and leave, Shino called them out to wait.

He walked over to Hinata, dropping his bags and placing his hands on her shoulders, receiving a growl from Kakuzu. "Lady Hinata… What are you doing here and with… them?! Did they hurt you?" He then hugged her, despite her drenched clothes. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up as she hugged him back, it was the first time she hugged Shino and it felt like the first embraced she had ever received in years. Sure Tobi hugged her all the time but it was only for a split second.

"Please keep your distance from her, brat," Kakuzu warned before trying to urge Hinata to follow him. "Wait… Lady Hinata, come with me. You don't have to stay with them… I'll take you to my place," Shino said softly.

Hinata held her hands in front of her chest, her heart beating fast. "I-I would l-like that b-but I-I can't leave… Kakuzu-san and H-Hidan-kun. H-Hidan is s-sick a-and we n-need to get h-him some m-medicine…" Shino looked hard at Hinata through his dark shades and then averted his eyes to Kakuzu and Hidan, chills going down his spine. He didn't know what to say at the moment. Should he allow them to come as well? _That's the only way to talk to Hinata…._

"Fine… Follow me."

Shino grabbed his things and turned around but waited for Hinata to walk with him. She pleaded with Kakuzu for a moment but he agreed to come as well. After all, he wasn't going to have to spend his money on renting a room at the inn. When they reached a small house, Shino immediately led them to his room. It was small and plain yet it was a very comfortable room. "He can stay on my bed but clean him up. There's bathroom just across the hall." Hinata placed her hand on Shino's arm and thanked him while Kakuzu muttered something incoherent and dragged his partner into the bathroom. Shino smiled weakly at her. "I'll be right back… We need to talk once everything has been settled down." He quickly left his room to put the groceries away, leaving Hinata all by herself in Shino's room.

Hinata placed a hand over the left side of her chest, her heart had been pounding against her chest the whole time. All sorts of questions and mixed feelings were tumbling down on her and she didn't know what to do about it at the moment. It wasn't long before when Shino came back in the room but was now fumbling through his closet. _Since when did Shino-kun live here?_ she thought as she watched him pull out three robes and three towels. He handed her the smallest robe and then a towel and then went to the bathroom where he handed the robes to Kakuzu.

There was a loud knock and a female's voice called out for Shino. Hinata closed Shino's door and quickly stripped out of her clothes, including her under garments. She dried herself and slipped on the robe which was a bit big on her but other than that, it was perfect. Before anyone could come in, she tied the robe's sash around her waist tightly, making sure that nothing was revealing. Just in time, Kakuzu came in with a cleaned up Hidan. "Take care of the dumbass," he ordered as he dropped the unconscious Jashinist onto the bed before leaving.

It took almost a good half hour for the three Akatsuki members to get settled in and once they were dried and wearing robes, Shino brought Hinata and Kakuzu to the living room where a dark haired woman was sitting on the couch patiently. "Auntie… I apologize for the trouble but thank you for allowing them to stay…" The woman shook her head and gave a pleasant smile to Shino and her guests. Hinata stared at their hostess, admiring how graceful she seemed to be. Her black hair was down and flowing, her skin was slightly tanned, and her body was petite and was neither thin nor thick. As for her eyes, they were pale and pupil less.

"Th-Thank you for your k-kindness, ma'am. I-I am Hinata Hyuuga and th-this is K-Kakuzu… Th-The other m-man is H-Hidan b-but h-he's not feeling so well…" she said softly as Shino motioned her and Kakuzu to sit down before leaving to get some tea. The lady smiled which made Kakuzu twitched. Did this woman not know who he and two other people in her house were? "I am Reiko Tachibana… Hinata… She was right, that name really does suit you." Hinata blinked and soon guessed what Tachibana-san was talking about but before she could say it, Reiko did. "Yes… I know your mother. In fact, I'm her sister… How is she and your father?"

Hinata flinched at the question and immediately cast her eyes down, almost in shame. "I… I wouldn't know b-but my m-mother is dead…" Reiko's warm smile faded away and she looked down at her lap, letting out a silent "Oh". "At least… she is in Heaven now, watching over her beautiful daughter."

"T-Tachibana-san…"

"Please just call me Reiko or Auntie, Hinata-chan."

"Auntie… Y-You say th-that you're m-m mother's sister but what a-are you d-doing here and not in Konoha?"

"I… ran away. The elders didn't like the idea of me wanting to be with someone who was not a Hyuuga… but… I am happy here living with my husband and with Shino-kun… Hinata-chan, how is your father doing?"

As the two ladies conversed and Kakuzu was sitting with his eyes closed, Shino arrived with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot and set it down on the table they surrounded. He immediately poured all of them some tea before taking his seat beside Hinata. "I don't kn-know wh-what's going on in Konoha right now… because I-I'm no longer the pr-princess… M-My f-father disowned me and n-now I'm a member of the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu let out a "mmhmm" to show that he was pleased, Reiko showed no discomfort with the fact that she was housing criminals, but Shino choked on his tea. "Hinata, what are you saying? Lord Hiashi did _not_ disown you!" Kakuzu set his tea cup down and turned his green eyes to Shino. "In fact he did. Hidan and I were the ones who tried giving Hinata back but she was rejected. The man said that Hinata was not needed."

Shino growled and tightened his grip on his cup. "Shino-kun? What's wrong?" Reiko asked in concern, wearing a frown on her face. "Did this man have white hair slightly passed the shoulders and a white horse?" he asked Kakuzu, expecting the worse. "Yes." Shino slammed his cup against the table, causing both of the women to flinch. Both never expected the young man to do something like that since he usually had a better control over his emotions and was a quiet young man. "Hinata, I believe that Akiyo is plotting something against the Hyuuga clan," he said lowly as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Akiyo-kun? Why would he do a thing like that? H-He's one of th-the most nicest p-people I know," she stuttered, unable to imagine her older cousin doing something horrible. "He's one of the most _twi_sted and _sickest _people I know," her friend replied, receiving a dramatic gasp from Hinata. She was shocked that her best friend would say something like that about a person. "Who… is this Akiyo person?" Reiko asked hesitantly.

Shino turned his head and stared at the woman who had nursed him back to good health and has been good to him ever since. It almost frightened him of what this woman would do once he told her what truly happened to him. Around the living room there were photographs of Reiko with her husband who undeniably had a great resemblance to Akiyo. During his stay here, Shino had figured out that Akiyo's parents were still alive and kicking unlike what the Hyuuga elders had said and that they were in fact Reiko and Ayumu Tachibana. However, Reiko and Ayumu did not know that their son was alive, just as their son didn't know they were alive. The Tachibana couple had been so kind to him and treated him as if he was their own child so it bothered him to see them hurt.

"A-Akiyo is m-my cousin, Auntie. H-He's a good p-person e-even though th-the elders d-don't seem to like him as much a-as I do."

"What does he look like?" Reiko was desperate and it showed. She no longer held her graceful posture and was fidgeting. Hinata was probably the only one who couldn't take a hint and continued on talking. "Mm… H-He has really p-pretty hair, almost as nice as N-Neji-kun's. I-it's white like the snow and h-his eyes a-are a pale blue. In fact, h-he looks like that…man in that picture." Reiko turned her head and looked at a wall where a picture of her with her husband was hanging. She slowly moved her hands towards her face and covered her mouth as her eyes began to sparkle. "Oh if only Ayumu was home!" Reiko was full of relief and her heart was rejoicing at the fact that the son she was forced to leave was still alive. The woman completely dismissed the fact that Shino didn't like Akiyo. She then turned her eyes to clock and gasped. "It's almost dinner! Hinata-chan, Kakuzu-san, please make yourselves at home."

Once Reiko left, Shino turned to Hinata and Kakuzu, frowning at them. "Hinata… Akiyo is the reason why I'm _here_ and you're not the princess. He's been deceiving everyone. I don't know what he's planning but I have a feeling that Neji-san and your father are in grave danger." Hinata shifted around uncomfortably. She wanted to believe Shino since he was her best friend but Akiyo was her cousin and he had always been sweet and kind. Shino placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and Kakuzu glared at him for touching an Akatsuki member. "He pushed me off a cliff, Hinata."

"He did? I-It must've been a-an accident…"

"We fought against each other. He's not as weak as he's been showing to everyone. You have to believe me, Hinata. Please… Let's go back to Konoha together and stop him."

Hinata shook her head and shrugged her friend's hand off of her. "I-I'll believe you that A-Akiyo-kun did something to you since K-Kakuzu seems to agree with y-you and you're my b-best friend but… I won't be going back to Konoha!" She got up on her feet and ran back to Shino's room, closing the door behind him. Why was this happening? Why did Shino have to say something like that?

Hinata walked over to the bed where Hidan was nice and warm and still sleeping. She sat down on the edge and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Go back to Konoha… Just when she decided that she was dead to Konoha, another chance of going back just popped up in front of her. It rekindled the hope of going home and she hated that but her mind was made up. She was not going back to Konoha and that was final. "Hidan… I'm so confused…"

"When are you _not_ fuckin confused?"

The girl 'eeped' and turned her head, seeing that he was awake. She had forgotten that all of the Akatsuki members were light sleepers and it seemed that Hidan was a light sleeper even when he was ill. He sat up and yawned before Hinata pushed him back down on the bed. "What the fuck are you doing?" he sniffed. Although he was in a good mood at the moment, he felt crappy and sluggish. "Y-You have to rest more, H-Hidan-kun. Dinner w-will be ready soon…but do you w-want anything to drink?"

Dinner? His stomach growled and she giggled. "Nah… I'll wait. So where the fuck are we?" he asked as Hinata covered him with the blankets. This was nice, having Hinata take care of him like this. It took away some of his stress. "W-We're at… my aunt's house. M-my friend Sh-Shino is here too… Hidan-kun? I'm sorry about making you sick… I-I promise to make you f-feel better."

Hidan grinned at her as he began to think up of many ways to tease her and make her uncomfortable. "Will you do anything to making me feel fuckin better?" She nodded and he opened his arms wide. "Come closer then. It's been awhile since I've fucked anyone lately." Hinata turned bright red and she immediately stood up, her heart pounding against her chest. "W-We're at someone's house and y-you're on my fr-friend's bed!" she squeaked. Hidan raised an eyebrow, curious about the choice of words she used. "Oh? So if we were somewhere else with no one around, you'd be willing to fuck?"

Hinata gasped and he was trying very hard not to laugh at her reactions. They were comical and absolutely hilarious to him. "N-no! I-I'm not going to h-have intercourse w-with you! Anything but that!" Perhaps she should think about what to say first before actually saying it because she could see that Hidan was probably thinking of other embarrassing things. However, he sighed and just motioned her to come closer. "Fine but just fuckin come and lie down with me. It's ridiculously fuckin cold but first get me some damn tissue and something to spit in." Hidan sniffed and then coughed, trying to get rid of the phlegm that was stuck in his throat.

Once she grabbed him some napkins and the trashcan, Hinata hesitantly laid herself down beside him and she tensed when he had wrapped his arms around her. "Damn… You need to fuckin eat more, you're hella skinny, seriously." Hinata apologized and he pinched her on the side, punishing her for saying sorry when she didn't mean it. Hidan scooted closer to Hinata and rested his chin on the top of her head. The heat radiating off of her was nice and comfortable, making him feel better. He closed his eyes and unconsciously rubbed the side of her arm. _I guess I know why Itachi fuckin likes Hinata. Lucky bastard._ Hidan had to admit that he, too, was starting to like the Hyuuga girl. She was fun to mess with and boss around unlike Tobi who liked to bounce around all over the place and annoy the shit out of people. Although her crying slightly annoyed him, he had gotten used to her stuttering and kindness. It made her unique and dare he say it, cute. Although, he couldn't really think of her as someone he would really lust after.

Hinata listened to Hidan's rhythmic beating and found herself becoming more relax the longer she stayed next to Hidan. By the way he was holding her and stroking her arm, it made her feel needed and appreciated, something she hadn't felt before. It had been a long day so Hinata closed her eyes and snuggled against Hidan, trying to get more comfortable before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How are you feeling now, Akiyo-san?"

"I'm fine, Shizune… but please just call me Akiyo."

The head nurse nodded and smiled sweetly at her only patient, Naruto had been released and was taken back home by his father. She was sitting on a chair beside Akiyo's bed, holding a book against her chest. Over the past few days, Akiyo's wounds recovered and he had regained some of his strength and sanity. He was smiling again and that made Shizune happy.

"Here, drink some more water." She set the book aside, picked up his glass of water, and stood up. She leaned towards him and placed the cup to his lips while one hand was beneath his chin to catch any spilled water. He slowly drank and when she pulled away, she noticed that there had been a trail of water from the corner of his mouth. She apologized and grabbed her handkerchief, wiping the side of his mouth clean, her eyes concentrating on his cheek.

Akiyo gently grabbed her wrist and locked his eyes with hers but she didn't look back for a few seconds. "Akiyo? What are you-" Her heart skipped a beat when he pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek. It was quick but sweet and gentle and brought warmth all over her body from head to toe. She looked at him and he was smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You haven't been smiling for these past few days so when you did now, I couldn't resist. You're really beautiful when you smile, Shizune." The nurse smiled brightly, thanking him for saying something so sweet. He then removed the blankets off of his lap and got off the bed, surprising her. "Akiyo! You should rest more!"

He turned to look at her and flashed her a charming smile. "I'm fine now. Seeing your smile gives me a lot of energy… Plus, I have some work to do. I'll try to come by later." He left the hospital wing and headed for his room, smiling and greeting anyone who walked by. Everyone seemed to move on despite the loss of their princess and no one suspected him for Hinata _and_ Shino's disappearance. No one was going to stop him because it would be too late once they would find out what he was going to do. They were going to die before they could stop him.

Once he entered his large bedroom, he locked the doors and went to his closet to changed out of his robe. As he changed, he looked down at his body which was covered in scars from the wounds he had given himself. It frightened him a little that he was able to do that to himself and still survive despite the large amount of blood he had lost. When he was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and formal black pants, he walked over to a life-sized mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a young woman with silvery blue hair that reached the floor, cold blue eyes, and pale skin. She had a curvy figure and had a large chest that was covered by the flowing white kimono she was wearing.

"_I see that you have recovered well, Akiyo,"_ the woman greeted, her voice was whispery and bone chilling. "_Isn't it wonderful?"_

Akiyo frowned and glared at the woman in the mirror. "There's nothing wonderful about almost dying," he snapped. The woman chuckled lightly and stepped back a bit, making Akiyo's reflection show up. She moved behind him and placed her arms around him, resting her hands on his chest. Akiyo took a glance down, unable to see any hands or feel her touch. _"Keyword: almost. I know it's hard for you, Akiyo, but trust me. I've given you a taste of what being immortal is like but I can make all the pain go away. Isn't that what you want, Akiyo?"_ Her voice was enchanting and her blue eyes were alluring, he couldn't say no to her. _"I can cure your body… make you strong… Even stronger than your cousin and your uncle… I can make you immortal and your dear beloved Shizune immortal too if you want but time is running out, Akiyo. You only have a few more years to live."_

Akiyo looked at the woman with sad eyes. "Wh-What am I suppose to do now? Do I have to kill more people?" he asked softly. The woman gave him a puppy look and rubbed his chest. _"Yes… Don't you want to make the Hyuugas suffer for all the nasty things they've done to you?" _

"Y-Yes but I don't want other innocent people to-"

"_It's not your fault that you're different from them, is it?"_

"No… Well I don't-"

"_They've always looked at you differently, haven't they?"_

"Yes…"

The mysterious woman unwrapped her arms from him and stood close beside him, looking into his eyes intensely. "_Why should you suffer when all these years, you've been nothing but a good boy? They deserve death, not you. Your uncle and the elders killed your parents when they've done nothing wrong. When you're in pain, they don't care. They're only keeping you here because they know that your fragile body will die in a few years. They want you to believe that you're really a part of this clan when you're really not. Everyone knows who Hiashi, Hinata, and even Neji are but what about you? You're just as good as Neji is and your from a lesser branch as well yet no one who lives outside of this place even knows. Who. You. Are. Trust me, Akiyo… I can and I will help you but for now, you must endure all the pain. Once I'm free from this curse, you'll never have to be in pain ever again."_

_

* * *

_

Dun. Dun. Dun! Well, I gotta go do my homework now! Thank you for reading and being so patient! Mwha! ^o^


	11. Be Careful of What You Say, Hidan

3 am and I haven't done my homework yet, again! Sorry for the long wait D= School has been tiring. Hopefully I'll get more free time after this month. So how's everyone been doing? Good, I hope. Thank you for all the reviews and for those who added this to your favorite stories list. ^o^

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Be Careful of What You Say, Hidan**

Hidan groaned as he shifted from lying on his back to his side, throwing his arm over the empty space beside him. Empty. The immortal man shot his eyes open to see that the ex-princess was not by his side. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Whatever…" he muttered before yawning loudly. He sat there for a few minutes, staring blankly at his legs covered by the bed sheets. His fever had finally gone down after a few days and he knew that they would be leaving soon. Hidan growled with frustration as he forced himself out of Shino's bed, cursing Kakuzu under his breath. Where was the shit-head anyways? Usually, both Kakuzu and Hinata would still be in the room by the time Hidan woke up but this morning, they were both gone.

It didn't take long for Hidan to freshen up and get ready for the day, the smell of breakfast had reached his nostrils the moment he opened Shino's bedroom door.

"Good morning, Hidan-kun~! How are you feeling today?" Akiyo's mother, Reiko, greeted him when he had entered the kitchen.

"Fuckin fine. Where's everyone else?" Hidan scratched his chest as he stared at the cheerful Hyuga woman. Was she seriously related to that stiff white-haired bastard? He couldn't understand how anyone could be so cheerful and bright in the morning. He rubbed his eyes a bit, looking at Reiko reminded him of fucking Tobi.

"Mmm…. Kakuzu-san has been gone since six and Shino-kun and Hinata-chan are outside taking care of the laundry. Could you please be a dear and call them in for me, Hidan-kun?"

Hidan snorted and left the kitchen, wishing he could tape the woman's mouth shut, place a bag over her head, tie her up, and lock her up in a closet. He could've been a total jerk and just sit down, demanding her to feed him but that would waste his energy. He reached the back of the house and pushed the sliding door open to see Shino and Hinata collecting the clothes from the clothes line.

"Hey, fucktards!" Hidan yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The teenagers spun around, the smaller of the two was panicking. Aw, he loved embarrassing the Akatsuki newbie. The way she would turn red whenever he would say something naughty, stutter violently when he pressure on her, and come close to fainting when he invaded her personal space was beginning to grow on him. At first it was irritating but now, he enjoyed it and it was _kind of_ cute… in a pathetic, weenie kind of way…"It's time to eat, seriously!"

"O-Okay, H-Hidan-k-kun! I-I mean Hidan!"

Hinata and Shino quickly gathered up the rest of the clothes and placed them into the basket before heading back inside. "You go on ahead. I'll put the clothes away." Hinata nodded and thanked Shino before going to Hidan's side. "H-How are you f-feeling, H-Hidan?" she asked timidly, pushing the tips of her index fingers against each other as the two walked towards the kitchen.

"Fine. Nice sex hair," he teased, noticing how the wind outside had messed her long hair up. He glanced down at her to see her cheeks become a rosy color as she tried to make her hair presentable. "I-I d-don't h-have s-s-s-sex hair! I don't even know what it is supposed to look like…" she muttered the last part. Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up with confused and frightened eyes while he looked down at her with an intense, intimate stare. "If you're a good girl today, I'll show you later tonight, princess." Three, two, one…

Hidan smirked as he watched the female's face turn bright red and her mouth opening and closing, unable to get any words out. She whined and pushed him away, running away from him. Hidan burst out into laughter and casually followed the speechless girl.

During breakfast, Hidan ate while staring at Hinata. He knew that she knew that he was gluing his eyes onto her to embarrass her as always. There was nothing she could do but try to ignore him and concentrate hard on her food. Reiko was completely oblivious to the pair but Shino was eyeing Hidan suspiciously. It made him uncomfortable to see Hidan go after his best friend. It was like watching a vicious full-grown wolf toy with a baby bunny before eating it. So after breakfast, Shino decided to confront the big bad wolf while Hinata was busy helping Reiko clean up.

"May I talk to you?" Shino asked politely as he followed Hidan to his room. "Whatever… Whaddya want, freak?" Hidan replied with almost friendly tone as he sat down on Shino's bed. He was going to miss sleeping in a comfortable mattress once he and the others were out traveling again. Shino closed the door and pondered whether to lock it or not but didn't. "What is Lady Hinata to you?"

Hidan blinked. Should he be surprised with this question? No he shouldn't because this boy only talked to him concerning the girl yet he was. "Uh… She's the Akatsuki's fuckin newbie?" Shino shook his head, making Hidan's eye twitch. "No. I asked what Lady Hinata means to _you_."

What did Hinata mean to him? The little sister he never had and never wanted? _I can't use that lame excuse… Who makes sexual jokes and moves on their own sister?_ Hidan stared hard at Shino but wasn't looking at him at all. What could he say? Wait. Why the fuck did he have to answer to the freak?

"I take that your silence means that Lady Hinata is more than your plaything or your punching bag?"

_Crud… Why didn't I fuckin think of that?_ "Well, you're fuckin wrong, seriously. I don't need to answer your damn question, but I'll tell ya anyways since you're so damn nosy. She means nothing to me. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nothing."

"I know how to spell. I'm not an idiot like you are."

Hidan growled and quickly got up onto his feet, his hands curling into huge fists. "Why I oughta-"

The door opened and Hinata's head appeared. "A-Am I interrupting anything? Can I come in?" she asked softly, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Ye-"

"No, you weren't, Lady Hinata, and of course, you can."

Shino moved out of the way, allowing Hinata entrance to his room. "Auntie is c-calling for you, Sh-Shino-kun." Shino thanked Hinata and left the room, leaving the ex-princess with the Akatsuki.

Hidan uncurled his fingers as he watched Hinata drag herself to one side of the room where her bag was, getting her things ready. "K-Kakuzu-san is back," she whispered but it was audible enough for him to hear. Hidan could feel the light tension in the room. Did she hear what he said about her? "Yeah? Well, screw him." He plopped down onto the bed, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. So what if she heard him? She didn't mean anything to him, right? Nothing ever did, not ever since he became immortal. He was just ticked off because of that nosy bug brat. "S-Shouldn't you t-tell K-Kakuzu-san that you're f-feeling better?" Hidan closed his eyes, frowning deeply. "He can find out on his fuckin own. You're too damn loud."

"S-Sorry…"

"Shut up."

Hinata looked away from Hidan and went back to fiddling with her belongings in her bag. There was this dark, heavy feeling in her chest and it bothered her greatly. After Reiko shooed her out of the kitchen, Kakuzu had came back and told her to get her things ready for tomorrow morning. He had decided that whether Hidan was well or not, they were going to leave. They had wasted too much time in this village. So, Hinata went to Shino's room and curiously eavesdropped on Shino's and Hidan's conversation. She wished she didn't because now she was hurting.

_Why should I care if I mean anything to him or not?_ It wasn't like they were friends, were they? What were they? Hinata couldn't find an answer, so she came to the conclusion that they were nothing to each other. Perhaps she was just a toy for Hidan, something to amuse him and that was all. _Stupid Hinata. You're just like this because no one but Itachi-kun cares about you but he's not here._ For the past few days of nursing Hidan back to good health and sleeping by his side, she had enjoyed his company. Sure, he was loud, whiny, and a bully, but he wasn't all that bad. _But he killed Naruto-kun, your beloved prince._ Yet, he comforted her whenever she had nightmares of Naruto dying over and over again.

Hinata was mindlessly sitting on the floor when Kakuzu finally came into the room. "Hey, shithead. Where did you go?" Kakuzu grunted in response and went to Shino's desk, pulling out a bag of coins from the inner pockets of his cloak. "Fine, don't say anything," Hidan muttered stubbornly before turning his attention to Hinata. "Hey, princess. Let's go out." Hinata froze, now feeling even more confused. Go out? Did he mean as in a date? "S-Sorry, H-Hidan-k-kun… I-I promised to h-hang out w-with Shino-kun t-today… You should rest m-more. S-Sorry." Hidan watch Hinata rise to her feet and leave quickly, gently closing the door behind her.

"What did you do this time?"

"Whaddya mean what did I do this time?"

"She's sad."

"So? Why the hell do you gotta think that whenever she's sad, I did somethin' to her?"

Kakuzu turned his head, glaring at Hidan with his lifeless green eyes. "Because you _always_ do. You're the only one who messes with her." Hidan glared back before shifting onto his side, his back facing Kakuzu. "Why do you care, seriously?"

"Because she'll slow us down and we'll lose more precious time so get your ass off that bed and apologize to her. Now."

"You ain't the boss of me, shithead. I'll get my ass off this bed whenever I want and there's nothing you- AH! My head! Argh!"

Kakuzu smirked, proud that he had taken Hidan's head off of his body again. "NOW, Hidan." Hidan swore at him for a bit before finally agreeing to do something to cheer Hinata up. Once his head was sewn back to his body, Hidan rolled off of the bed and stomped out of the room, damning Kakuzu to hell.

For the rest of the day, Hidan sat on the couch in the living room, trying to think up of what he should do to make Hinata happy again. In his opinion, girls were too hard to please. What the hell did they want? After all these years of living, he could still not figure them out. What did Hinata like? She liked helping people and being nice, being the opposite of Hidan. Maybe she'll like flowers? _Damn, that's lame. C'mon, Hidan. You gotta think up of something big and completely amazing!_

"Uh… The bathroom is over there."

Hidan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Shino, who was staring at him as if he was a freak. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well… You look like you're constipated or something."

"Yeah? Well you look fat." _Nice insult, Hidan…Seriously… Damn, why does he have to wear a big jacket?_ "Where's Hinata?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, freak? Didn't you hang out with her today?"

"I did but that was hours ago. I'm about to go out and find her now."

Hidan got up on his feet and rushed to the door, zipping pass Shino. "Nuh-uh. _I'll_ go find her, you stay, bug-boy." Without waiting for a response, Hidan left the house but stopped after a few seconds of running. He mentally slapped himself before going back to retrieve his weapon. Who knows what kind of dangerous people are running about at this time of night.

Once he had everything settled, he went out to search for the missing ex-princess. _Can't believe I spent the whole day _thinking_! I don't even remember what I was thinking, damn!_

Hinata panted heavily, dropping to her knees as she held her shaky hands in front of her face. She was drenched with sweat and her whole body was tense. "N-Not good. I'm still weak." No matter how hard she tried, she could never do anything right or get stronger. Was she good enough for anything? She lay down on her back on the grass, tired from all the training she had just done. Her mind kept wandering back to Hidan and his hurtful words. It bothered her greatly that she meant nothing to him. Exhausted from her intense training, it didn't take very long to fall asleep but when she woke up, she found herself being carried by skeleton-like Hidan.

"Wh-What are you doing, H-Hidan?"

He looked down at her with a pissed expression on his face. "Carrying you, stupid. What were you doing sleeping out in the open? You wanna fuckin die?" Hinata softly apologized as her eyes shifted to his chest, noticing that he wasn't wearing his cloak and that there were trails of blood from the left side of his chest. "You k-killed someone…" He nodded, thinking about the bastard he killed. When he had found Hinata, he had found some sleazebag trying to take advantage over her sleeping form.

"What the hell were you doing before going to sleep?"

"T-Training. I… I want to be stronger. I-I'm too weak to be in A-Akatsuki." _I also want to be more than just nothing…_

"You're damn right but seriously, don't go off by yourself anymore. Look, whatever I said or did to make you so upset, forget about it. It probably isn't even important anyways."

Hinata slowly nodded and looked down at her scratched up hands as Hidan continued to carry her back to Reiko's house. _Yes, I'm not important anyways._

* * *

There you go =) It'll probably be awhile before I can get chapter twelve up x_x Well, good night or good morning to you all. I'm off to do my homework! Whooosh!


End file.
